Frequencies
by Code-Kya
Summary: Just because she's blind, doesn't mean she can't see. EmmettxOC
1. Prolougue

**A/N: Hello and Welcome to Frequencies! This is an EmmettxOC fic, he needs more love out there in this fandom. I'll "try"(keyword, try) to post this on a schedule, because as of now Pinky Promise is my primary project. However, I have a few chapters of this already written. So I'll be posting once a week until I run out, until then who knows? A pattern you will see from me from my current updated stories and new ones I post is I try to make my characters diverse. As in Pinky Promise Lilith is portrayed as African American, here in Frequencies our protagonist is of Hispanic/Latina decent. Enough rambling from me, as always Review and Enjoy! UPDATE 6/20: Fixed an edited due to a mix up of of protag's name!**

 **Story:** Frequencies

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairings:** EmmettxOC, CarlislexEsme, BellaxEdward, RosaliexOC

 **Summary:** Just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't see.

 _"An eye for and eye only ends up making the whole world blind."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

 **Prologue**

" _Do you want to be faster? Stronger? Smarter? Reach above and beyond human potential? Here at EvolCorp we strive to create the next step in human revolution! Our top scientists recently discovered that animals, in all shapes and forms have a leg up when it comes to physical enhancements. From acute sense of smell to being able to see clearly in the dark, animals have always had the upper hand. EvolCorp focuses to reach the pinnacle of human evolvement, by using our state of the art technology we have changed the game of genetic code! Combining animal DNA with the human genome, we made advancements no one else dared to dream of. Soon, the human body will be able to-"_

"Annalise, my darling stick close to Mommy."

"But I want to finish the pretty movie!"

"If we stay we're going to be late for your first day of work! We don't want that do we _mija_?"

A small gasp would reach the on goers on the public floor of EvolCorp. A little girl, no older than the age of six, was grasping tightly onto her mother's hand. Thick, curly locks bounced up and down as the child chattered animatedly to her mother about the day she's been waiting for, take your child to work.

Linda Castillo could not share the excitement her daughter was emitting. The hispanic woman looked down at her child as they made their way through the building. Her green eyes, inherited by her father, were bright and curious, and the big toothy grin on her face could not be deterred. Linda sighed as they made it to a security checkpoint, marking their entrance to scientific division of this company.

"Mommy look! There's Papa!"

Hazel eyes followed the small hand that was pointing to her husband, taking post at the checkpoint in his uniform and all. Dark hair hidden beneath his security cap and the green eyes that he share with his daughter tired and weary. However, his expression eased as he saw two familiar faces make their way through the line.

"Ah, there are my two favorite girls." Hernando Castillo resisted to kiss his wife, they were at work after all, as he took her I.D to scan.

"Look Papa I'm a scientist like Mommy! I have my own lab coat!"

Hernando laughed, rubbing the bearded stubble as he observed his daughter. "I see _mi pajarito!_ Are you going to make the world a better place like your mother?"

Annalise bounced her head up and down quickly as she nodded. Hernando chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he handed back his wife's card. He and Linda's hands brushed together and their eyes met; lingering for a few short moments, a sign of reassurance before they broke apart leaving Hernando to scan the next employee.

"Bye Papa!" Annalise waved.

Soon mother and daughter, along with several other employees with their children, were in a large lab, set up for demonstrations for the young ones. Linda had to sigh in relief, it was just basic work. Showing the kids how animals used their special talents to get around. Bats were in a large tank to one side along with carefully placed holographic info panels to steer the little ones away from the more dangerous parts of the lab.

Linda could find herself relaxing, if only slightly, as she watched Annalise gasp and 'ooo' and 'ahh' at the flying mammals. It was simple, just a few more hours of showing other planned out exhibits and they would be out of here. Safe and sound and away from the horrors that go on a mere twenty feet below them. Linda shook her head, no time to think about that now, one of her coworkers was speaking.

"Now children, did you know that bats use sound to see where they're going? It's called echolocation, they use the frequencies or vibrations in the air to make sure they don't fly into a wall or other bats!"

Linda smiled as she saw her daughter raptly paying attention. She was a smart cookie, her _madre_ would always tease her how her granddaughter would be the next Stephen Hawking. Honestly if she-.

Linda blinked, behind one of the giant informational panels something moved. It was where her workstation was at, near the unstable and untested serums for the experiments. It was brief and quick and Linda was sure it had to be a trick of the light. The scientist let it slide for a moment, blaming herself on nerves.

 _Crack_!

The familiar telling of cracking vials and beakers assaulted her hearing and Linda felt her eyes widening at the source, there was no way-. She looked back up to try and catch eye contact with her coworkers. Surely they knew something was amiss? No? She would have to take action into her own hands then. Before she could speak up to interrupt the lesson, alarms stalled her speech.

 _Attention! Aera 5 lockdown in effect! Chemical breach detected!_

"Now now children, I'm sure it's a false alarm!"

Parent's rushed to their spawn as the alarms seemed to blare louder, Linda quickly scooped up a scared Annalise into her arms. Someone had planned this, someone had figured out her plans. Linda found herself coughing, familiar with her work and the effects of the now airborne serum.

 _Attention! Aera 5 lockdown in effect! Chemical breach detected!_

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Linda pulled up Annalise's mini lab coat, gesturing her to put it up near her face to block some semblance of contaminated air.

"I know, little one. It's going to be okay."

At least that's what Linda told herself, until she caught whiff of the familiar stench of rotten eggs…

 _Attention! Quarantine procedure initiated, one minute until start._

"See? Everyone's fine! No need to worry!"

 _No no no!_ Linda thought. She knew what they were going to do, she's seen it before.

 _Attention! Quarantine procedure initiated, thirty seconds until start._

"Anna, my darling, do you want to play hide and seek while we wait?" Linda whispered. She felt her heart break as her daughter grinned and nodded excitedly as if nothing was wrong with the world. With Annalise in her arms Linda made her way to the metallic glass containment that held the bats. Opening the service door, she placed her child inside.

"Now once the counter counts down to zero we'll be sprayed with a cold mist and we can make our way to the next area!" The guide was still going, unaware of the true intents of the countdown. Linda could taste the bile rising in her throat as she smoothed down the dark curls on Annalise's head.

"Mommy! You have to close the door so I can count!" Annalise whispered. A watery laugh escaped Linda as she nodded.

"Of course! How could I forget!"

 _Attention! Quarantine procedure initiated! Ten seconds til start!_

 _Ten._

"Close your eyes baby. No peeking."

"Okay!"

 _Nine._

She shut the door, making sure it was sealed.

 _Eight._

Her hands shook as she pressed her hands against the glass.

 _Seven._

Annalise's mouth moved signifying her innocent counting.

 _Six._

The other children in the group also counted, but for a different reason.

 _Five._

The smell was stronger now.

 _Four._

She could feel the heat of the flames beginning to form.

 _Three._

Her forehead now rested against the glass, a choked sob coming from her as she braced for the inevitable.

 _Two._

Screams began to start, her coworkers and friends had figured it out.

 _One._

Green eyes peeked through small hands.


	2. Touch

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far! As promised here's the weekly chapter, right on schedule! Replies to previous reviews are at the bottom of this chapter as well as Codex pieces for this story. For those who haven't read Pinky Promise, in my recent stories I put entries called Codex at the end of each chapter, elaborating on the lore and information of the particular universe. It helps give insights and may give you some answers to questions you may or may not have! As always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Frequencies

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairings:** EmmettxOC, CarlislexEsme, BellaxEdward, RosaliexOC

 **Summary:** Just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't see.

 _"An eye for and eye only ends up making the whole world blind."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

 **Chapter 1: Touch**

Annalise Castillo woke with a grunt when the blaring sounds of her alarm assaulted her hearing. Sighing, she reached out, searching for the offending object on her bedside table. Feeling the cheap plastic and the vibrations the alarm was making from the sound, Annalise's fingers eventually made it to the off switch. Now that silence filled her room, she groaned and placed an arm over her face. She was hopeful but also dreading this day, her first day at Forks High School.

She heard the heavy steps of her father reach her door, the way the floorboards squeaked beneath his weight and the rush of cold air that entered the room when he opened the door.

Hernando Castillo opened the door rather slowly, making sure not to startle his daughter, as if her could with her senses. He eyed her prone form, ebony locks splayed across her pillow case and her copper-skinned arm was thrown over her face. " _Mija_ ," Hernando started, he was just as nervous as she was today. "It's time to get up."

"Papa…" Annalise whined, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't know why you can't just homeschool me like you've been doing for the past eight years."

Hernando sighed and rubbed his beard. "You know why Annalise, now come on or we'll both be late." He watched as Annalise grumbled to herself, before sitting up.

Blank green eyes seemed to stare through Hernando as Annalise stretched and stood up. The vibrant green eyes that he knew from her childhood were glazed over with the tell-tale signs of blindness. A reminder of that fateful day, where he and a team of his men were sent down to clear out the quarantined area. He could still smell the ashes of human remains, adult and child alike. He knew what had happened and he had wanted to end it right there, until he saw Annalise curled into herself within the confines of the bat containment. It broke his heart when he heard his little girl cry in anguish.

" _Papa's here Annalise, daddy's here it's okay." He held the child close to his chest as she cried. Tiny hands clawed at her eyes as she wailed._

" _I c-can't see Papa! It's too bright! I can't s-see!"_

Hernando shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He cut off all ties with that damned company, which was to be expected. Of course they didn't let them go that easy, after legal documents of stating their silence and two years of constant surveillance they finally backed off, much to his relief. They move around constantly, always staying in the states, until they finally settle in Forks, Washington, much too close to _them_ for Hernando's comfort. He looked at Annalise, bare-footed and gliding through her room as if she could see perfectly.

Yes, something else happened to his daughter in that lab, a gift, a talent, a superpower? Hernando didn't know what, but what she had was useful. In a special way Annalise could still _see_ , through echolocation, like bats or dolphins. It was weird seeing his ten year old daughter clucking her tongue in front of a pile she made on the floor and then watching her maneuver through it flawlessly.

He asked how at first, she respond cheerily how she was a bat now, bouncing on the balls of her feet with the biggest smile he had seen in years. As Annalise became older, she elaborated to him more. Ever since the incident she was sensitive in her hearing and touch. More so than any average blind person, it made sense to Hernando, when one of your senses are gone the others strengthen to make up for it. For Annalise that was different.

" _Papa, I can 'see' where you are, like an outline." They were sitting at the dinner table and Annalise was uninterested in her food. Instead she talked animatedly about her research and discovery. The way her eyes lit up and how her hands moved constantly with expression, just like her mother. "When I was younger I clucked my tongue, using a technique similar to the bat species I was able to use the frequencies of that created sound and know what objects were in front of me." Annalise continued, waving her fork around and Hernando couldn't help but chuckle._

" _I figured as much when you wanted to listen to all things that involved bats on the National Geographic channel. I'm proud you Anna, you tackled an obstacle that many see is impossible to pass."_

" _That's not all Papa." Annalise breathed in awe. "Recently I've been able to sense vibrations and frequencies in the air, when there's a lot of people I don't have to click to see where I'm going I just_ _ **know**_ _." She scrunches her nose. "It's overwhelming and exciting at the same time, the way I can feel each drop of humidity on my skin when I stepped outside or see the thousands of trees feet away, simply because of the sounds nature makes between the pines. It's amazing…"_

Hernando figure that Annalise's supernatural sense had something to do when she was trapped in the lab. Reports say there was a chemical leak prior to the quarantine...but Hernando didn't know such things, that was Linda's line of work.

"Papa, I need to change." Annalise's blank stare was directly at his chest, the raised eyebrow questioning him why he was still standing in her doorway.

"Right, right." Hernando chuckled. "Meet me in the kitchen, I have something to give you before you leave."

Annalise released a breath of air as her father left, leaving her to her privacy. She felt the material of the clothes she picked out, jeans and what felt like a t-shirt and cardigan. It will do. She went through the meticulous task of brushing her hair and making sure her clothes were straighten out. She trusted her dad to tell her if anything was off. Sock-covered feet padded their way towards the sounds of washing dishes and the smell of food.

She was familiar with this house now, which made it easy for her to move around. Going someplace new without her father? It was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. But he promised to give Annalise a normal life when he had the chance, and this year was that chance. The smell of a breakfast sandwich assaulted her nose as it was placed in front of her. Annalise could feel herself blink as she took the meal from her father's hand.

"Sorry _mija_ we really are running late, so your food and gift is going to have to be on the go." His voice was muffled, most likely he had stuffed his face with his own sandwich as quickly as possible. Annalise giggled at her father's frantic movements, and when he finally settled and made sure that he had everything, Annalise felt his presence move beside her and she sensed his arm move out for her to take.

With practiced ease and for appearance Annalise took the offered appendage as they made their way outside to her father's truck. Once settled, Annalise soon felt the familiar rumble of the engine as they took off.

"So what's this 'present' you have for me dad? My birthday isn't 'till January." Annalise drawled, head leaned back against the carseat and eyes closed.

"Hm, it's a blind man's cane."

" _¿Que?"_ Her voice was irritable as to be expected. "Papa, I don't need a damn cane."

"Language." Hernando said and Annalise scoffed beside him, he could tell she was rolling her eyes right not. "Roll your eyes and they'll get stuck to the back of your head."

"Not like I need them anyway." She retorts, arms now crossed and scowl on her face.

"Annalise," Hernando started, he was gripping the steering wheel as they made it closer to their destination. "I know you don't need the cane, but for my sake, keep it for appearances, please _mija_."

Annalise huffed, sitting up straight to rub her forehead. "I thought the point of me going to school was to not draw attention to myself, say I was legally blind or something."

"As much as I wished that were true, it wasn't possible." They pulled into Fork's High School parking lot, next too a nice jeep and volvo, the straggling late students were making their way into the building and Hernando curse under his breath, so much for getting here on time.

"Language." Annalise teased jokingly. "Can I hit people with it?" She continued to ask.

"What?"

"Hit people Papa, _recurrir a la violencia si la gente se molesta._ " A contemplative frown was on her face as Hernando released a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Didn't you just say, you didn't want to draw attention to yourself, honestly..¿ _Què voy a hacer contigo? Dame fureza Linda,_ she's just like you." However, it was all for naught as he heard Annalise giggle. She reached over to grasp and squeeze his hand.

"Relax, Papa, I'm joking."

Hernando grunted.

"I am!" she laughed again. "Really papa, you're too tense. I'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine."

"You're right." Hernando said, they were already late and had to go to the office anyway, so what's a few more minutes taking in the truck going to do? "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I asked you the same this morning." Annalise's hand squeezed her father's again. "First day is the worse, yeah? Let's get this over with."

Hernando nodded and shut off the truck. Grabbing his daughter's bag and cane he walked over to the passenger side and helped her out. The cool September air was comforting to Annalise before she was to step in the school. She basked in the relative silence, before sensing the air shift. Her father was holding out something for her to take. The first item was her bag, filled with her required texts all written in brail. The other was the cane, it was long and thin and Annalise did not appreciate the way it felt in her hand. The last time she had used one of these was too long ago.

She expected looks when she and her father entered the school, luckily, because they were late, first period had already started. Annalise breathed a sigh of relief at that, more time to compose herself. She could tell when they entered the office, the sound of someone clicking away at a keyboard and the space of the front of the office was small, someplace for waiting.

The typing stopped and Annalise could hear the short intake of breath the person took.

"Oh. You must be Miss Castillo!"

A woman then, Annalise inclined her head to let the lady know she was aware where her voice was coming from. Her father took over, making sure she has everything she needs and documents were sorted out. Ms. Cope was the office secretary's name, by the tone of her voice Annalise could tell she was intrigued about her. The strange blind girl that only appeared in this small town two months prior.

"Alright, she's all set! I can get a student aid to help her around her classes, if I-"

"That won't be necessary." Hernando interrupted, much to Ms. Cope's chargrin. "Annalise knows her way around the school. We were here over the majority of the summer and she's had a chance to walk around the school with her schedule before the year started. She's familiar with the halls."

Annalise thanked God for the quick wit and organization that her father had. He wasn't lying they had visited the High School during the month of August once Annalise received her schedule. She walked around the relatively empty school a hundred times to figure out a sensible path she could take. Alone, it was easy, with hundreds of other teenagers in the halls…

"Oh, well, if you're sure. Don't be afraid to get help if you need it alright sweetheart?" Ms. Cope's voice was sugary sweet and Annalise fought back a grimace at the tone of voice. She forced a smile and nodded, choosing not to say anything. Stepping outside the office, Annalise could soon feel the scruff of her father's beard as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe _mija_ , and please do not cause physical harm to the student body from your cane."

Annalise laughed, a slight waver was present in the action, her nerves were now trying to get the best of her. With her can she lightly tapped her father against his leg. "I'll be alright papa, always am. Now go on and get to work okay?"

A long suffering sigh escaped Hernando's lips, hopefully his daughter was right in her judgment. He kissed the top of her head once more. "I love you." He felt two warm hands reach up and trace his face gently, feeling his jaw and nose, he knew that Annalise was mesmerizing his face.

"I love you too papa." she kissed his cheek. "Now go!"

He barked a short laugh and hummed in confirmation, making his way to the school entrance, he looked back to see Annalise, eyes closed and mouth slightly pursed, she clucked her tongue once. Hernando turned away and breathed. She would be fine, she was strong.

Of course fate wasn't on Annalise's side that day, because as soon as she was confident enough that she could make it to her second period with no incidents whatsoever, the bell decided to ring. A string of curses left her mouth that would've left a saint staring in shock. She quickly pressed herself near a set of lockers.

Annalise basked in noise, she found that the more sound there was around her the better she could 'see'. The thudding of hundreds of footsteps, the idle hum of gossip and chatter, it was comforting and as more people came out of their classroom the more she became aware. So instead of standing there like a buffoon, she began to walk. A group of girls to her right, huddled in a corner. They were talking rather loudly about her. 'Who is she? She's blind? What's she doing here?' That was to be expected. Behind her some boys were thundering within the halls chasing each other.

"Tyler! Give me back my books!" A nasal, nerdy sounding voice exclaimed.

"No way in hell!"

With all the noise, the distracting vibrations, the frequencies surrounding her. Annalise failed to notice the wall that was, for some damn reason, in the middle of the hall way. It was large and cold when she ran into it and another string of curses left her mouth as she rubbed her head and nose.

"Whoa there! You all right?"

Annalise was genuinely confused, the wall she ran into wasn't a wall, but a person. Her free hand reached out, poking the obstruction in front of her. Yeah, still cold and hard. God, this was embarrassing.

"My name's Emmett!" The deep voice seemed to radiate throughout the hallway all on it's own and now Annalise had to take in how short she was, his voice was pretty high up. The boy continued obviously oblivious of Annalise's condition because his next statement was genuinely humorous to her. "You ran into me pretty hard, watch where you're going next time yeah?"

Annalise laughed.

* * *

 **Codex Entry: _EvolCorp_**

 _ **The pamphlet is neat and organized, it's rather advanced, giving helpful holographic information and images to those who wish to know the details of the company.**_

 **Are you ready for a better you? EvolCorp can help! We focus on making the human body better, faster, and stronger through the development of combining the best of an animal's survivable traits with the human genome. With [REDACTED] we can help make the world a better place for all!**

 **Would you like to join us? Find us at [REDACTED] or _¿_ _dawaU!asbEnsadbERRORc!OdeunKnOWn?_**

* * *

 **Replies!**

 _ **jessa76:**_ **Thank you! Trust me more is coming!**

 _ **cassiadragonfly:**_ **Hm, yes I tend to put my OCs through hell (literally for Lilith in PP) but it builds character wether that be emotional or physical pain. Character's with flaws with depth of character, habits and ticks interest me. But yes it is sad what happened to Annalise, but you will find she does not take to pity, pity is hindering, pity sets people back. Annalise wants so grow and learn and push back against the standards people see when looking at her.**

 _ **Krystal:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it! Annalise was behind metallic** **glass, strongest glass known to man at this moment, so it protected her from the heat of the flames but not the light.**


	3. First Impressions

**A/N: For my fellow Frequencies readers! I apologize that this chapter took so long to get out! But it's here now! As I've said for Pinky Promise adult life has caught up to me and placed me in a choke hold, but I'll try and not let that deter me. I still can't believe the feedback I've gotten with the first two chapters of this story, it's incredible! Thank you all so much! As always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** Frequencies

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairings:** EmmettxOC, CarlislexEsme, BellaxEdward, RosaliexOC

 **Summary:** Just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't see.

 _"An eye for and eye only ends up making the whole world blind."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

 **Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Alice was bouncing of the walls this morning. The family always took that as a good or bad sign, depending on the mood and whom Alice was close too when she had one of her 'episodes.' For example if it was around Edward he would be either receiving a new book or music sheet or have a good day at school with no Jessica Stanley riding his ass. For Rosalie it would be an unexpected shopping trip to Paris because Alice saw the new line that came a season early or something.

Emmett scratched his head. Alice was beaming and literally vibrating as she stared up at him. All of the Cullen children were getting ready to leave for school when Alice gasped and immediately hugged Emmett squealing, really, _really_ , loud. Emmett had to laugh at Jasper's face, his wife's emotions were so potent the southern man was also trying to contain himself. It was followed by a chain reaction. With Edward grunting.

"Really Alice? Today?"

Alice was _still_ staring at him and Emmett shifted, his feet scraping against the gravel of the driveway.

"You know," Rosalie drawled. "Some of us don't have mind reading capabilities in this family." Her arms were crossed, fingers idly tapping on her bicep as if she could be doing something better with this wasted time.

Emmett eventually grew tired of Alice's staring and huffed. "Spit it out short-stuff."

If possible Alice's grin grew even wider. "Today's the day Em!" she sing-songed.

He narrowed his eyes. The day for what, exactly. He scratched his head again. "For what?" he asked.

Alice placed an index finger over her mouth, the universal sign for keeping quiet. "That's a secret." she winked and danced off, dragging Jasper towards the car so they could be on their way to school.

Emmett sighed in frustration and made his way to his own jeep with Rosalie by his side. "I hate it when she does that."

"That's Alice. Alice Whitlock-Cullen, master-mind of annoying a family of vampires with her ecstatic attitude for decades."

" _I heard that!"_

Emmett guffawed and gently nudged Rose with his shoulders. The two were as thick as thieves. Best friends since the day Emmett awoke to his immortal existence. The family assumed that they would be mates. Fate had other plans, but Emmett took it in stride, him and Rose became each other's wingman and looked out for eachother. Emmett was determined to make sure Rose found her happiness and Rose vice-versa. As they entered Emmett's jeep, the burly man released a long suffering sigh, letting his cheerful guard down for a slight moment.

"Hey."

Emmett looked over to Rosalie. Golden eyes that could pierce through any motive and soul stared back at him. He felt the woman's hand pat his leg in a comforting manner.

"Whatever Alice has in store for you today it shouldn't be too bad." Rose drawled. "She's excited so that's a good sign." she then shrugged as she adjusted herself in the car, watching Alice, Edward, and Jasper cram into the Volvo. "Today might be the day Em."

Emmett started the car and frowned. "You think so?"

"You think Alice would be this enthusiastic otherwise?"

"Rose, short-stuff is enthusiastic about everything."

"Fair point," Rose closed her eyes as she nodded. "But I know my sister, she _knows_ something is going to happen. Woman's intuition." she then tapped her temple with a perfectly manicured finger.

Emmett mulled over Rose's words as he followed Edward to school. He was halfway tempted to race the 'eldest' Cullen on the freeway, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind a text from Alice was the one to cease his impulse control. Rosalie laughed out loud when she read the message and smirked at Emmett seeing his disgruntled look at the outcome.

"She never lets me have any fun." He grumbled.

They finally arrived at Forks High School, He was thankful that Carlisle and Esme signed him up as Junior when they first arrived here, that means only one more year of this boring routine and he'd be free. Emmett watched as Jasper held his hand out for Alice to take to help her out of the car. Alice, graciously took the gentleman's hand and rewarded him with a kiss. When Alice's gaze darted over to where him and Rose were standing, Emmett decided to pull the big brother card and make faces at the couple. Jasper rolled his eyes as Alice giggled at Emmett's antics.

They had five minutes before the first bell would ring, leaving Emmett to his own thoughts of what's to come. Rose could be right, his mate could be in there, starting the school year like everyone else. There tended to be a couple of new students each year. Maybe this year was it. The thought of the prospective outcome gave Emmett the jitters. He was so caught up in his head, he actually jumped a little when he felt Alice's hand pat his arm. Looking down at the small woman, Emmett grinned.

"You gonna prepare me for who or what's in there sis?"

"Nope." Alice popped the 'P' in the word with such distinction it would've left English professors abashed. "You, my lovely big brother, just have to wait and see." Alice giggled madly after her statement as if she made a joke. Emmett caught eyes with Jasper to silently ask if he did anything to Alice to have her more amped up than normal. A gesture that left Jasper sighing because Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows scandalously. Catching what Emmett was doing, Alice huffed and slapped Emmett on the chest.

"Hush you." She stated. "Now get to class, your new teacher is quite the stickler for attendance, you're welcome by the way. Another five minutes here and you would be late, causing him to call home complaining to Carlisle and Esme about how 'It doesn't matter how charming your son is, I won't tolerate tardiness on the fir-" Alice was muffled as Jasper came up behind his wife to place a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Em, just get goin', we'll see you-Alice do not lick my hand- we'll see you later alright? Good luck!"

Emmett chuckled and waved goodbye to the couple as he took Jasper's advice. He soon found himself walking side by side with his other brother Edward. The bronze-haired vampire glanced at the burly man, raising a brow whilst ignoring the gawking looks the two were receiving by the student body.

"I suppose Alice threatened you someway and somehow if you gave me a hint of what's supposed to happen today, didn't she?"

He watched as Edward released a long suffering sigh and nodded. Hands in his pockets as they made idle chat, heading to their first class.

"Yes, she threatened to sing the Barbie theme song all day in her head for the next decade if I even gave you an inch." The man reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I surely don't need that horrid tune to run through my thoughts for the next ten years."

Emmett guffawed as he slapped Edward on the back, mindful of his strength so the action would give a human appearance. He didn't want to send his brother though a wall on the first day of school, maybe the tenth…

The buzzing from his phone in his pocket told him that Alice had already put a stopper on that idea.

The mind reader of the family snorted as the thought passed through his head. Looking up, if only slightly, at Emmett, Edward gave him a small lopsided grin.

Emmett was sure a few girls swooned behind him at the act.

"Today will be a good day for you Emmett, Alice is always, _usually_ right when it comes to these things." His head nods towards the entrance of his first class. "See you after school."

And that's how Emmett ended up in his first class. Tapping his desk idly as different scenarios of how his supposed good day was suppose to go. Perhaps Alice saw him snagging a giant grizzly during their scheduled hunt today? Or maybe Rose finally got the new exhaust pipe for the jeep? Emmett's thoughts were going a mile a minute, to the point where he heard Edward from the next classroom over to remind him to breath. Right, breathing, that was a human thing humans needed to do.

Nevertheless when the bell signaling the end of first period sounded, Emmett was still deep in his mind, racking up ridiculous scenario after ridiculous scenario. It got to the point of something along the lines of him actually buying the comic book shop in Port Angeles he had an eye on since they've moved back here in Forks, as ridiculous that might have been. The bear of a vampire was so caught up in his musings, when he felt a rather small human run into him, he didn't think twice to look at them before blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"Whoa there! You alright?"

He looked down as the human poked his sternum. It was a girl of what looked to be of hispanic decent and _really_ short, well not that short, maybe an inch or two taller than Alice. She still hadn't said anything, aw jeez did he give her a concussion?

"My name's Emmett!" Perhaps introducing himself would snap the girl out of her stupor. "You ran into me pretty hard, watch where you're going next time yeah?"

He didn't expect her to laugh.

It was full blown belly laughter, her eyes were closed as with one hand she clutched at her stomach and in the other, a cane?

When her laughter ceased and she tilted her head up to open her eyes, Emmett froze.

Even though her gaze was blank, emerald eyes still shone with laughter. The girls stare seemed to bore into Emmett's soul and his entire world stopped, for at this moment, in this life an existence, he found his mate.

His very blind mate.

Who he just told to watch where she was going.

Shit.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry, I uh didn't know you were um, impaired?"

Idiot!

The girl laughed again and tilted her head, Emmett noted how long her hair was, it seemed to almost reach her mid-back.

"You mean blind?" she mused. Emmett took note of the slight accent she bore, Hispanic? No it sounded more Colombian as he focused on it. "It's alright." she continued, the cane in her hand seemingly useless as she places her hands behind her and bounces on the balls of her feet. "I just didn't expect to run into a wall in the middle of the hallway, is all." she quipped.

Emmett couldn't help himself as he barked out a laugh. It seemed his mate had a sense of humor. He grinned goofily at her, and sensing his mirth she smiled back at him. Emmett could've sworn his unbeating heart started up again to skip a beat at the action.

"Well, Emmett it was nice getting my face acquainted with your torso, but I don't wish to be late to class on my first day."

"Er, right! Um, do you need help? What class are you headed to?"

He watched as she shook her head, denying his request with a polite smile. "Ah, no I'm fine, thank you." The girl then brushed her hand against the nearest locker, tracing her fingers over the numbers. Humming to herself she nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, my class is just three doors down." Emmett had to swiftly move out of her way to not be impaled by the girl's cane as she used it as a pointing device.

The blind girl grinned cheekily and actually winked at Emmett. "Good reflexes." She said. "Name's Annalise by the way. It was nice to meet you Em."

Annalise waved and with curiosity and slight awe, Emmett watch as she seemingly maneuvered through the dwindling students to her next class, as if she could see as clear as day.

When lunch came around the burly vampire had a bone to pick with his little sister.

"Why didn't you warn me that she was blind, I made myself look like and idiot!" He groaned into his hands.

"You don't do that everyday, already?" Edward mused.

"Watch it, penny-boy." Emmett snarked.

Rosalie patted Emmett on the shoulder in comfort, giving Alice a raised brow in question. The woman was bouncing in her seat, a wide grin plastered on her face as she animatedly explained her reasons.

"Well if I did say something, I was afraid you would treat her like glass and from what I saw with that outcome was not pretty. You mate, Annalise is an interesting human. Oh Emmett, I'm so happy for you! I'm excited to meet her too! I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

"Darlin', you're vibrating again."

"Oh hush Jasper."

"She is pretty interesting." Edward joined in. "Her thoughts are amusing and a breath of fresh air." His gaze went over to the girl of topic, she sat alone, book open and hand tracing the pages that were printed in braille.

Emmett's interest piqued at Edward's statement. "Interesting how?"

"Well for one thing she can be thinking in english one moment then spanish the next."

Emmett snickered at this.

"But she also thinks in images. Very vivid ones in fact. It's intriguing,"

"She's not a test subject Edward." Rosalie stated.

Emmett sighed as the classic ire and banter began between Rosalie and Edward. He still felt like an idiot for what he said this morning. He hoped that he had at least one class with her so he could get the chance to know her a bit more. Judging by Alice's gasp and quiet squeal he assumed that was a yes. Looking over to the pixie for confirmation. Alice just nodded with a big grin gracing her features. Emmett took a deep breath and stilled himself. Whatever class he had with Annalise, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself next time.

He made a fool of himself.

What was he suppose to do in this situation? Okay so he has chemistry class with Annalise, that's the upside of this whole ordeal, the downside? They're partners. Well that can be good but not right now, not when he stupidly pushed over his own chem textbook so they could share the material, good lord what was he thinking? He obviously wasn't! But Annalise, sweet Annalise, just laughed it off and took out her own textbook more suited for her needs.

So right now it was ten minutes before class ends and before school is over and Emmett can not start a simple conversation, he just wanted to wallow in his obliviousness, let it swallow him whole for all the stupid mistakes and remarks he made-

"So how long have you been in Forks?"

Crap.

"Uh, well my family and I moved here a couple months ago."

Emmett watched as Annalise began to smile, turning her head slightly to face him.

"Really?" she said. "That's funny my papa and I moved here a couple months ago as well." Her fingers idly, traced the smooth top of the lab table. "Do you like here so far?"

Emmett caught himself nodding, clearing his throat he responded. "Yeah, its...nice."

Annalise hummed. "You said you and your family right? Any siblings?"

Emmett grinned as the topic of family arose once more, his favorite topic. "For sure! We're all adopted but I have four more siblings who go here. There's Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice."

At the last name Annalise furrowed her brow. "I think I already met Alice."

"You have?" Emmett questioned. "When?"

"Before this class. She's odd, but I like odd." Annalise smiled.

Emmett would make sure to interrogate Alice when he got home. When the final bell rung Emmett found himself blurting out. "Can I walk you out?"

A dark brow was raised at the question. Annalise's eyes staring at Emmett's chest as she hummed.

"I suppose so, oh! I could introduce you to my dad! He'd be ecstatic that I made a new friend."

Emmett felt his heart soar at Annalise considering him a friend. He helped her pack her things and when it was time to leave the classroom, he politely offered his arm to Annalise, who took it with gentle care. Emmett shivered as warm hands surrounded his bicep. With an amused grin Annalise squeezed his arm and whistled.

"Jesus, what does your mom feed you? A whole cow?"

Emmett's laughter was loud and boisterous as they entered the parking lot. Annalise's own laughter mixing with his own. When asking where her father meets her, the hispanic girl described her father and his truck in detail. Emmett soon figured out who they were searching for when he heard Annalise's father call her name.

"Annalise!"

"Papa!"

Annalise's warmth soon left Emmett's side as his mate ran up to embrace her father.

"Did you have a good day _mi pajarito_?"

"Yes papa, Emmett made the day tolerable." she turned around to give him a grin.

"Hm." Emmett stood awkwardly for a moment as Annalise's father rubbed his jaw, skin grating at the stubble that was considered a beard at this point. Taking the first action, Emmett held out his hand to introduce himself.

"Emmett Cullen sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The man raised his brow approvingly as he looked at Emmett's hand and eventually went to grasp it, shaking it firmly. "Hernando Castillo. I see you and my daughter have started a spark of friendship." He nodded as he let go of Emmett's hand. "Good, as long as you don't steal my little girl away from me we'll get along swimmingly."

" _Papa!_ "

Emmett grinned awkwardly at Hernando and chuckled fondly at the blush forming on Annalise's cheeks.

"Of course, sir."

"Bah, Hernando is fine, sir makes me feel old."

"You are old papa."

"Did I ask you daughter of mine?"

Oh yes, Emmett liked these humans and if his gut was right, this year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **Codex Entry: The Brain and It's Chemistry by Linda** **Castillo**

 **In recent years of research of the human brain, new discovers have been made each and everyday. The brain can adapt, morph itself to make sure the human body can survive, be it from a traumatic injury, to something small and insignificant. If a small child burns themselves on a hot stove they learn to adapt and next time they see that stove they stay far away from it, the mind remembering the pain it went through. With continuous tests and research mankind has learned to forced the brain to evolve rather than wait for the next shift hundreds of years from now. How? You may ask. Through a company called EvolCorp we have developed- _*The rest of the pages are ripped from the spine, the book seems to be in tatters.*_**

* * *

 **Replies!**

 _ **jessa76: Thank you! Believe me I would love to hit that wall too ;)**_

 ** _Guest: For the one who commented on the man who uses that same method that Annalise uses to 'see' thats where I got the inspiration from! If I recall I remember seeing him on an episode of Stan Lee's Superhumans. It was eye opening!_**

 ** _Brookeworm3: Thank you! I wrote Annalise to be humorous in the face of adversity, a charming trait if I do say so myself. As for the other questions you'll have to wait and see!_**


	4. Weird

**A/N: Ah, a great way to start of the new year with this lovely update for Frequencies! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Here you all are! As always Enjoy and Review!**

 **Story:** Frequencies

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairings:** EmmettxOC, CarlislexEsme, BellaxEdward, RosaliexOC

 **Summary:** Just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't see.

 _"An eye for and eye only ends up making the whole world blind."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

 **Chapter 3: Weird**

Annalise's first day of high school was...interesting, to say the least. As she sat in the passenger's side of her father's truck, she found her mind wandering to today's events. No matter where her thoughts led her, be it homework or her teachers, her mind always wandered back to Emmett. She huffed and found herself crossing her arms. She couldn't place it but something about that boy was odd. Don't get her wrong she thought him a sweet and funny, especially when he sounded so flustered when they ran into each other. Annalise had to smile looking back at that encounter. To think a massive guy like Emmett could be so embarrassed. Although she shouldn't be surprised after meeting his sister, Alice.

It was a quick meeting but memorable. If she recalled a light, tinkling voice appeared out of nowhere in front of her and started speaking _really_ fast.

" _Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Annalise! The whole school is talking about you! Oh, you're prettier in person. I can't wait to get to know you! Do you think-"_

Alice was interrupted by a different person. A guy with a southern drawl, and from what Annalise could determine from his voice he seemed a bit exasperated leading Alice away from her. He apologized profusely for bothering her and that was that. It was later at lunch Annalise would realize that the man who swept Alice away was Jasper Hale, Emmett's sibling.

" _Mija_ , are you enjoying your trip in wonderland?"

"Hm?" Annalise was snapped out of her musings by her father. She turned her head slightly to let him know she was listening.

"You've been quiet for the past ten minutes since we got in the car, that's unlike you. Unless...you're thinking about that boy, Emmett was it?"

Annalise groaned as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Papa, please don't start."

Hernando chuckled and the laugh drifted off to a contented hum. "I jest Anna, it's good that you are already making friends. I'm glad. Did you have any trouble at school?"

Annalise closed her eyes and vented a fresh breath of air. "Eh, there was the usual person who thought of me as helpless and proceeded to try and do everything for me. Keyword try. Gave them a good whack to the shins with the lovely present you gave me-"

"Anna!"

"-and they didn't bother me anymore. Relax papa, I didn't cripple the boy."

As Annalise felt the vehicle turn into the driveway, she heard her father release a playful sigh. "Well at least someone didn't end up in the hospital."

"That was one time."

"Regardless," Hernando shut of the truck and they sat in the warmth of the cabin, not quite ready to leave yet. "Do you like it here?"

Annalise was chewing on her lip at the question and shrugged. "It has promise and potential. I think this place may be it papa. I'm tired of moving every other year."

Hernando found himself nodding in agreement, grunting in confirmation. Annalise could hear the palm of his hand scratching against rough hair. Her father was most likely rubbing his growing beard. Her hand reached over to pat his knee, giving him comfort.

"Don't think to hard on it, you might hurt something."

A sharp, short laugh released from her father's lips and his own hand fell atop of Annalise's head, tousling her hair. Annalise scowled in distaste and punched her father in his shoulder. Shaking her head Annalise made her way out of the truck and to the house, with her papa trailing behind her. As he made his way to unlock the door, Annalise asked how his day was. Hernando rambled on about his first day at the police station. Due to his security background it was easy enough for him to sign up for the police force in Forks. He talked about the chief of police, Charlie Swan, and how he easily got along with him. So much in fact, that Charlie already invited Annalise's father to his house to watch the upcoming football game.

Annalise hummed as she listened to her papa, a sly smile grew on her face as she interrupted him.

"Sounds like you have a crush papa."

She heard him choking, presumably on some coffee he just made judging by the smell of freshly ground coffee beans permeating the air.

"Annalise! W-why would you think?"

She giggled, walking to the living room to lay on the couch and began her homework. Fiddling with a hair tie on her wrist, she begins to tie her hair up into a bun as she responds. "I'm kidding papa, like you I'm glad you made a friend."

Her father grumbled half-heartedly, no real ire in his gruff voice. Conversation finished, the two Castillo's went about with their work, the youngest tracing her fingers over the familiar bumps of braille and the patriarch beginning to make dinner.

In truth, Annalise was excited to see what would be in store at this new school. Judging by Alice's and Emmett's personality she could tell that boredom will be far away from her activities this year.

* * *

Emmett groaned into his hands to what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Once the Cullen brood returned home, Emmett immediately found himself on the couch groaning into the cushion. He heard Rose sigh irritably, and with his senses he could tell that she was standing beside him.

"Emmett get a hold of yourself."

"That's easy for you to say, I'm an idiot." He turned his head to look up at Rosalie, embarrassment still shone in his eyes, but the happiness and joy that he found his mate seemed to overpower that. "I don't know why Alice couldn't have _warned me!_ " he stressed the last two words knowing that Alice could hear him perfectly, regardless that she was on a different floor in the house.

" _That would've ruined the surprise!"_

Emmett snickered as Rosalie rolled her eyes, Shaking her head the blonde responded. "You know you can't deter Alice when she wants to keep a secret, you just have to pray it's nothing too terrible." She motions her hand for Emmett to sit up and the man obliged letting Rosalie sit next to him on the couch.

"I guess you're right, short-stuff can't just help herself can she?" he replied.

" _It's a gift!"_

" _If you don't get up and talk to each other like normal people in my house, so help me!"_ Esme's voice cut through the manor and Emmett laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"Sorry Ma." Emmett grinned as the matriarch of the Cullen's appeared, a worn down shirt and some jeans covered in dried paint told them of her of the tasks she partook in today. Nevertheless of the mess she was in, Esme was still strikingly beautiful. Long chestnut tresses was tied up into a makeshift ponytail and eyes, filled with adoration for her family and slight, but fond annoyance from her previous topic of interest was visible in gold pools. Emmett watched as Rosalie rose from her seated position in a flash and stood in front of Esme. Looking closely Emmett stared idly as Rosalie wiped her thumb on Esme's cheek, rubbing away the spot of red paint that contrasted with her ivory skin.

Esme smiled in gratitude as Rose finished her task and sat back down next to Emmett. Tilting her head, Esme inquired her two children what Alice and Emmett were going back and forth about. Rosalie answered for him.

"Emmett found his mate."

Esme gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Emmett grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head and nodded as the woman looked at him for confirmation.

"Oh Emmett that's wonderful! I hope you made a good impression, and on your first day here at school."

He heard Rose chuckled beside him as his mind went to how he literally ran into Annalise. "Yeah...about that." Emmett grumbled. "You're pixie of a daughter could have warned me about certain attributes that Annalise carries."

"Annalise…" Esme tested the name and she smiled once more before narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean 'attributes'?

Emmett felt his hand run through his hair. "She's ah, well she's blind for one thing, honestly I didn't even realize that until she looked at me."

"Is that a problem?" The tone in Esme's voice shifted, it was almost scary how the motherly vampire could shift from compassionate, to downright scary. Her voice had a questionable lit as if she dared Emmett to speak ill of the impaired.

Emmett felt his eyes widened at the inquiry and shook his head fervently "No! God no! I just- it's just-"

Luckily Edward choose this moment to join the trio with this conversation, flashing into the living room, a mirthful smile growing on his lips. "Em, made a fool of himself. More so than normal."

Emmett growled at his brother for butting in with his comment.

Esme now raises her brow at the burly vampire, humming to herself she wipes her hands on the paint-covered jeans she wore. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad dear." she attempts to reassure her son.

Edward's smile was now wider if possible as he continued speaking on Emmett's behalf. "He told her to watch where she was going."

"Emmett!"

"I know, I know I'm an idiot!" he buried his head into his hands, gripping his hair in frustration. "I didn't imagine this is how meeting my mate was going to go, I was hoping I would be more charming and awesome around them."

Rosalie snickered beside him and patted his shoulder while Esme laughed alongside Edward before mumbling to herself. From what Emmett could pick out, the matriarch was planning a shopping trip, it seems a human was about to stumble into their static lives, a human…

Emmett looked up to stare at Rosalie. Rosalie stared back arching an eyebrow in inquiry but Emmett knew better.

"You okay with this?" he murmured, not afraid to take a large hand and place it on top of Rose's. Ever since that day Rose saved him they promised to look out for each other, through thick and thin. From the swirling emotions that shone in Rosalie's eyes Emmett could tell she was conflicted over the fact that Emmett's mate was mortal, human, a damning fate upon her that eventually, Annalise would have to choose either to live an immortal life with them or continue onto old age and the great beyond. Squeezing Rose's hand Emmett continued to speak. "Hey, everything's gonna be fine Rosie, I know it."

He watched as Rosalie huffed and shook her head. "How can you be so sure?"

Emmett gave the blonde bombshell a wide grin, showing pearly white, and deadly teeth. "I feel it in my bones." With a free hand, he knocked against his leg and began to laugh as Rosalie did. Amusement dying down, Emmett's eyes became serious. "Give her a chance. Yeah?"

"Only because it's you." Rose sighed. "If it was Edward, I'd probably suggest we pack up and go the second he brings a human into this house." She raises a hand to cup Emmett's face, thumb rubbing his strong jaw in a comforting manner. "You're happy with her Em, I can tell." Pulling back Rosalie nodded once, before standing and waving her hand as she walked towards the stairs. "Don't dwell on today to much, you have tomorrow to impress Ms. Castillo."

As Rosalie vanished to her room, Emmett rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Rose was right, he had the rest of the year to get to know Annalise, he had to plan this right and not be too forward with her. He would make sure to consult Alice once in awhile to make sure he didn't fuck things up too much, but other than that Emmett Cullen was going to try his damned hardest to impress his little mate and make her the luckiest 'gal in the world.

He heard Edward snort from his thoughts and the mind-reader's voice followed soon after. "Get with the modern slang Em."

"Fuck you too, penny-head."

"Language."

"Sorry Esme."

* * *

The next day Emmett was excited to meet up with Annalise, even though it had only been about ten hours since he last saw her, the giant, bear of a man was ecstatic to see the familiar truck roll into the parking lot carrying Annalise. He was tempted to walk over there and greet her, but he didn't want to seem so forward. So he waited, much to the amusement to the rest of his siblings. Overnight, the group seemed to decide to interact more with Annalise today, since she was going to be around the family of vampires more often, they might as well start to get use to her presence and scent.

That was one aspect Emmett was a little worried about when talking with Jasper, but he surprised him when the southern man told him that Annalise's scent was mild than the other homornal teenageers that grace the school body.

" _She smells like mints with a hint of something else, it's weird, like something sterile, but her scent doesn't bother me, at all."_

That made the rest of the Cullen children look back at their different encounters with Annalise, if they had any. Alice was the first to agree with her mate, stating that she too received the same smell from the girl when she ran into her the other day. It was weird, and as Emmett furrowed his brow and thought harder on the topic he found himself stumped as well. All humans always had a 'calling' to them, a certain scent, a tick, that ignites the flaming but dull pulse in the back of their throat. For Emmett, he was prepared to hold back after realizing that Annalise was his mate. The bloodlust combined with attraction was a recipe for disaster, in fact, it wasn't a surprise when Carlisle told him to be careful with Annalise whenever they acted on their relationship. It was needless to say that, ahem, _intimate_ acts could lead to something more dangerous.

Shaking his head, Emmett wanted to get back on track. Yes. Annalise certainly smelled good, but not good enough to eat. If he thought about it, Annalise's scent was more of a scented candle than a gourmet meal.

Five pairs of golden eyes watched as the girl of interest stepped out of the vehicle. Her movements were slow and careful, Emmett could hear the murmured words of affection as his mate said goodbye to her father. A dark green sweater and a pair of simple jeans and converse graced her from today. With cane in hand, and book bag secured on her back, Annalise stepped back from the vehicle and turned around.

Evidently, her blind gaze was directed where the group of vampires conversed at. Emmett watched with apt curiosity as her head turned and tilted in one direction, listening for something. Her cane was limp in one hand, seemingly useless, as she began to move.

Of course it was still only the second day of school, so the whispers and stares were still at their peak as the student body around Annalise began to point and whisper. From his hearing, some of that gossip was unpleasant, going my the deep rumble in his chest, the beginning of a growl. What happened next was odd though, before he could even release a snarl at one of the females that made fun of Annalise's hair, Annalise paused and changed her path slightly. Now instead of heading for the entrance of the school, she doubled back and was heading towards Emmett and the others.

Beside him, Alice hummed, in question. Looking down at her Emmett raised a brow, inquiring her to spit out her thoughts.

"Her decisions are made rather quickly," Alice responded to Emmett's look. "Like, her main goal was to go inside the school, but in a split second she decided to head towards us. How and why? I don't know."

"It's like she's sensed where we were." Edward then muttered. "That growl you made." He gave a pointed look at Emmett. "Somehow she knew it was you, thus, why she changed course, to be with someone familiar." His golden gaze turned back to the human that was closing in on them quickly. "She's now unsure if she should approach, you should say something now Em."

Nodding and taking Edward's advice, Emmett called out to the girl. "Annalise!"

He watched as Annalise's began to smile, hearing the familiar voice she continued her trek and in a few short moments she was standing in front of Emmett, wide grin plastered on her face.

"Ah, there's my chemistry partner!" Annalise stated, she sounded a bit tired, accent slightly more prominent in her tell-tale sign of drowsiness. Emmett frowned at this and hesitantly placed his hand on top of her head. At this, Annalise seemed to look up, as if she knew where to look and raised a dark brow.

"You okay? You sound tired."

Annalise laughed softly and batted Emmett's hand away. "Bah, I'm fine, papa burned the coffee this morning, so I wasn't able to have my jet fuel."

"Oh! You can have mine!" Alice exclaimed, Emmett watched as his little sister thrusted the thermos in front of Annalise, who took it into her hands with a narrowed brow. Soon a lightbulb went off in Emmet's head as he recalled that morning, when Alice decided to grind some coffee beans and make a mug of joe before heading off to school, the pixie always had a reason.

"Ah, thank you! Um, Alice? Wasn't it? Emmett's sister?" Annalise's head turned to where Alice's voice was sourced from. The small vampire hummed in confirmation enthusiastically as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Mhm! It's so nice to properly meet you, I'm sure we would have had a better meeting if Jasper hadn't dragged me away from you."

At this the southern man sighed irritably, albeit with fondness in the tone. "You were overwhelming her darlin'."

"I do no such thing."

Everyone, including the blind girl seemed to stare deadpanned at Alice, who chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "Okay, maybe I was a little enthusiastic, but you're new to Forks like us! I can't just feed you to the wolves with petty gossip and rumors!" she pouted.

Annalise laughed at this and shook her head with a smile. "Thank you Alice, I appreciate it, but I'm used to the stars I can't see and the whispers." She shrugs and takes a sip of her gifted coffee. Humming in delight, her focus comes back to Emmett. "Are your other siblings here with us?"

"Oh yeah!" Emmett exclaimed. "Edward and Rosalie are here."

Edward began to bow his head in greeting before he stopped himself. Annalise looked to be giving him a knowing smile at this, clearing his throat he introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you Annalise."

"You too Edward." Annalise smiled.

"So you're the one who had Emmett make a fool of himself yesterday."

"Rose!"

The human snickered, and by the look on her face it seemed she decided that she liked this woman. Nodding to herself and Rose, she stated. "Oh yes, poor boy didn't know what to do with himself."

"I'm right here you know." Emmett grumbled, but he was happy the rest of the introductions went well. So far so good. "Anyway, class is about to start! Mind if I walk you there Anna?"

The group watched as Annalise, blinked slowly and laughed softly. "Anna? Hm? Haven't heard that nickname in a while. Sure Em! I could use a nice, strong, and movable brick wall to keep the annoyances at bay." At this, with her free hand she patted Emmett's chest.

Emmett sputtered and glared at Jasper and Edward who were snickering lowly at his reaction.

"Oh, I like this one." Rosalie murmured in vampiric tone. In turn Alice giggled and nodded in agreement, all of this happened in a span of a few seconds. So to spare himself from anymore teasing from his siblings, Emmett offered his arm as he did the other day to in turn took his arm with a smile and the two began to walk to class, with the rest of the Cullens trailing behind.

"You should totally join us for lunch!" Emmett exclaimed as they made their way to the classroom. "I notice the other day you were sitting by yourself…"

"Ah that," Annalise said. "Yeah, well being a transfer student and an oddity doesn't quite help with my popularity does it?" She nudges Emmett gently, who had to feign stumbling. "I could say the same for you, but at least you have your family with you. Your siblings are great by the way." By this time they've split up to go to their own classrooms and both Annalise and Emmett were nearing their own drop offs. Annalise took another sip of her coffee and groaned in delight. "Remind me to thank Alice again at lunch."

Emmett perked up at her words, she had agreed to his offer, great! This day was going significantly better than yesterday, thank goodness for that. As they stopped in front of Annalise's destination, the girl bid Emmett goodbye with a pat on his arm.

"See ya later, big guy."

* * *

Meeting the rest of Emmett's siblings wasn't as eventful as Annalise thought it would be. Sure, she was nervous, but in the end it all went well. Alice especially got into her good graces when she presented coffee to her. Smooth delicious coffee, mmm. Focus! Right, Emmett and his family, Rose was nice, from what she good go by the tone of her voice, she seemed guarded. Edward was the same, if not a little more open with his awkwardness, in a way, it was a bit endearing hearing the embarrassment in his voice.

Annalise blew out a soft breath and ran a hand through her long tresses. Judging by the tone of the teacher's voice and the erratic shifting of the other teens around her, class was almost over, and judging by the small growl emitting from her stomach, lunch was next. As soon as she made the assumption, the shrill sound of the bell graced her ears and Annalise winced slightly.

' _Too loud'_ She thought. Shaking her head to clear the ringing, Annalise traced the top of her desk as she slid out of her chair. Making sure she had everything in place, she uttered a farewell to her teacher and waited til the last rush of students were out the door before she made her trek. Annalise was a tad bit too distracted, not focusing on the frequencies and vibrations as she should have, she was startled when cold arms wrapped around her own.

"Annalise!"

The said girl chuckled as she turned her head slightly to the source of the excited, bell like voice of what she could assume the smallest Cullen, based on her size.

"Alice." Annalise laughed. "Am I to assume, that you're my tiny escort to lunch?"

Alice hummed cheerfully in confirmation, and it was then Annalise noticed the second set of footsteps beside them. Alice's mark of stride was indicated by light floating steps, in a way, Alice was almost invisible to Annalise, if it wasn't for Alice's knack of touch, she doubt she'd even know Alice would be near her at all. These footsteps beside them were different, more heavy hitting, not as booming as Emmett's, but just as strong. Each strike of the heel to toe reminded Annalise of a military march. These particular set of steps belonged to Jasper, thus she greeted him.

"And are you our loyal bodyguard Jasper?" She heard him chuckle lowly in amusement, and if Annalise could go by her remembrance of facial expressions, Jasper was probably raising his brow at her.

"That job would be more fitting for Emmett darlin'."

"Besides, Jasper is more of a knight in shining armor, than a big burly bodyguard." Alice quipped beside her.

Annalise snickered, due to Jasper's slight southern drawl, she imagined a knight in a cowboy hat and boots rather in shining armor. It was then Annalise realized that she didn't really know what the Cullens really looked like.

Sure, she knew what her father looked like, that was obvious because she could see him before her sight was taken away from her. However, every now and again she would ask to trace his face, to feel new lines that formed from old age, and the ever growing stubble he never choose to shave. She could remember his vivid green eyes, much like her own before they were undoubtedly clouded over. Later, when she undoubtedly got to know the Cullens for a bit longer she would ask what features they held. Going by sight and the telling personality of each's footsteps was enough for now.

Noise and and a sharp wave of the outlines of her surroundings assaulted her as she, Alice, and Jasper stepped into the cafeteria. Being distracted with her musings, Annalise didn't prepare herself as she did yesterday before walking into the room. She hissed softly as her mind adjusted to the noise, deciphering what voice belonged to which body and where in the room she was. She didn't notice she was gripping tightly to Alice's arm before she called her name.

"Annalise? Are you alright?"

Alice's voice seemed like a whisper, despite the fact she was right next to her.

" _Maldito…_ " Annalise curses. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on Alice's voice. "Sorry," she strained. "It's a lot of noise is all."

"Do you want to go outside?" That was Jasper. Annalise shook her head and steeled herself, it was getting better now, she could 'see' clearly instead of a bunch of jumbled outlines in her midst.

"No no, I'm fine now." Breath. "Come on, let's eat shall we?" Annalise wanted to eat that left over pasta her papa had made last night.

In a way it was odd, the closer, Annalise assumed, they got to their designated table, the more quiet the room got. It seemed that she and the Cullens were an anonymity in this small town of Forks. In a way, it was comforting. When she and her father first agreed to give a go at the normal life, Annalise was worried that she'd be outed for her condition. Yeah, she expects he rumors and whispers, just like any high school student with something different or wrong with them would go through. Here though, with Emmett and his family, that feeling of loneliness, assumption, and ridicule was non existent. Now, Annalise knew it was only the second day of school, so she had a sliver of hope that the palpable curiosity from the student body that graced the air would die down in the coming months.

Nevertheless, lunch with the Cullens was fun, if not a little odd. During the entire time, Annalise took note how she didn't hear any member of the family take a bite of their food. They scraped and pushed their food around, if the sound of plastic against the ceramic food tray was to go by, but other than that nothing. Annalise though nothing of it though, it could be just they weren't hungry, or they were busy talking.

"Annalise?" Emmett spoke up next to her as she sipped on her drink.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry if I seem rude about this, but have you always been blind?"

The next thing Annalise heard was a thud from under the table and a hiss from Emmett that sounded more like Rosalie's name than a hiss at all. She assumed that Rosalie had kicked Emmett under the table for his question. Annalise had to hold back a laugh at the thought. "You're fine Emmett," she began. "No, I wasn't born blind. I lost my sight when I was really young in an accident."

"Oh…" She could feel Emmett shift uncomfortably and a sort of an awkward silence surrounded the table.

Feeling her eyes roll skyward, she vented a fresh breath of ear. "Oh, honestly. Don't dwell on it, I've gone about eleven years without seeing and I've done pretty well so far. Hell, give me a few more days of knowing you all and I'll start cracking jokes about it."

She got a chuckle from someone out of that, Edward, she thinks. "Anyways," she continues. "Don't be afraid to ask questions," she grins. "We have the next year to get to know each other."

Just like that, the awkwardness was gone and the ease of conversation flooded the table once more. Annalise could tell that the family kept to themselves, judging how close they were. She felt touched that Emmett wanted her to get to know his family more and she could tell that starting this new life, wasn't going to be a bad thing.

The day went by quickly after that and soon, just as before, Annalise was walking out of her chemistry class with Emmett.

"What kind of teacher gives his students a two month long project at the start of the school year?!" Annalise threw her arm that wasn't attached to Emmett up in the air. Unfortunately, it was the arm carrying her cane, causing the students in the hallway to duck and weave out of the way of the deadly stick. Emmett snickered beside her, his body shaking at the action.

"Aw, cheer up Anna, we're partners! Our project is gonna knock the others out of the park."

Annalise nodded and inhaled the fresh air that assaulted her senses when they exited the school. She assumed Emmett was leading her towards her father, when he slowed his pace for a moment.

"Hey, so ah, if you want I could take you home to and from school if your dad wants to work a bit more or is too busy." Emmett's voice sounded nervous, Annalise felt herself blink. It was a bit out of character for him. She made sure to reassure him with a smile and a pat on the arm.

"That'd be great Em! I'm sure papa wouldn't mind, I'll ask him about it tonight."

Annalise felt him relax and breath a sigh of relief, "Great!" His cheerful and boisterous tone of voice was back full force. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He pulled away from Annalise, and she instantly felt an urge to touch him once more. She decided on a quick hug. Arms encompassing as much as Emmett as she could, she gave him a short squeeze on his surprisingly hard body. Pulling away as quickly as she could, she turned her head and clucked her tongue once, assured that she wasn't that far away from her father's truck she turned back to Emmett, she was pretty sure he was standing starstruck, considering he hadn't moved or said anything since the show of affection.

Annalise laughed "See you tomorrow Emmett." Giving him a smile she threw him a wave and proceeded to meet up with her father.

She didn't really dwell on a certain aspect of Emmett until later that night when she hugged her dad. In truth, it kept Annalise awake that night. There was a difference when hugging her father, or anyone else really, and then hugging Emmett, it wasn't the cold hard body that deterred her thoughts that night, no. It was the sheer fact, that the thudding thrum of a heart she would normally hear against a person's chest was non-existent to an Emmett Cullen.

Weird.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _EvolCorp! A Step in the Right Direction for Human Advancement?_

 _*An worn out article from a newspaper sits idly on a corkboard, the date reads August 2nd 1992* **In the late 80s a strange but welcoming corporation became known, calling them selves EvolCorp, this company provided the answers of true human evolution and technological advancements. Science fiction has literally come to life within those walls and with the company dabbling in pharmaceuticals, cures for the common cold and new immunities to diseases that plague humankind began to develop. Of course, these particular reveals haven't been released to the public yet. "I want everything to be perfect," said Tod Baro, CEO of EvolCorp, "What we're doing here, some of the things that you've seen, the world isn't ready for, not yet." Despite the fact of his illusive answers, Baro plans to do great things with the tech he and his team of engineers and scientists have made. I cannot wait to return and see what has changed in the next year. (Article by Rachel Chung)**  
_

 _*Below this article a missing person poster is presented*_

 ** _MISSING: Rachel Chung_**

 ** _LAST SEEN: At local neighborhood diner_**

 ** _DATE MISSING: Janurary 18th, 1993_**

 ** _OTHER: Age: 27 years old; Height: 5'6; Weight: 140 lbs; Hair: Black; Eyes; Hazel_**

 ** _Tattoo of Mandarin script can be found on the inside of her right arm._**

* * *

 _ **Replies!**_

 _ **Jansails**_ : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the interactions, I get a laugh out of them myself when writing them!

 _ **SlyterinPrefect2014:**_ Thanks hun! More fluff will be inbound!

 ** _CrystalVixen93_** : As always you leave a wonderful review for me, thank you!

 _ **Develo**_ : Thank you so much! I agree, honestly I can fall for any Cullen, but it was high and time to give Emmett some love in this fandom, I can rarely find any other EmxOC fics out of the TWO-HINDERED THOUSAND, of fics on this god forsaken site. You can thank my other story, Pinky Promise, for getting Jazz and Alice's relationship down to a T, I love those dorks so much it hurts. I'm glad you found this story and I hope to scratch your itch for this lovely couple!

 _ **Jessa76**_ : Glad to see that your still with me! Love it when you review!

 _ **paulavara140:**_ I'm excited that you took the time to read my story, thank you!


	5. Suspicions

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter! Writer's block and school has been beating me down, but it's out! The next chapter for Frequencies! I'm honestly in shock on how much traction this story has gained in only about 4 chapters! Thank you guys so much for the follows, likes, and reviews! I do apologize in advanced, as this chapter is shorter than I wish it to be! Regardless, replies to reviews are at the end. As always review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Suspicions**

Annalise refused to believe that she stayed up all night, thinking about the strange revelation she came upon. Even as she sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast, and as her fathered placed the wonderful gift that was coffee in front of her, the young woman's mind wandered. Annalise sighed, rubbing her forehead, she shouldn't dwell on it too much, maybe she was just distracted. At this line of thinking, she snorted into her coffee. Yeah right, she was always on alert, it was a given having to live with her condition and the life she and her papa had have for the past several years.

"What's on your mind _mija?_."

Annalise inclined her head towards her father's voice. She hummed a bit before answering. "Nothing papa, just thinking on how much has happened since we've moved here." her fingers trace the rim of her mug, feeling the condensation from the heat of the drink wet her fingers. The scratching of the chair against the floor and the movement of her father shifting his body, indicated that now he was sitting in front of her. The sipping noises he made, let Annalise know that he had his own cup of coffee.

"Oh?"

She could feel herself roll her eyes as she smiled. "Yes, _oh_ , papa. I would have never thought I would make friends so fast here." Annalise shrugs and downs the rest of her caffeine in one go. Her father hums, taking a moment of silence before responding.

"We have been through a lot haven't we?" There was a change of pitch in his voice, indicating his emotions changing drastically. Annalise reached her hand across the table to take her own hand in her father's. Her thumb rubbed the top of his hand in reassurance.

"We'll get through it papa, no matter what they throw at us, we'll prevail. We've got to be strong, for mama." Annalise squeezes his hand, and a shaky breath from her father graces her ears.

Hernando clears his throat and steels himself. With is other hand he pats Annalise's that is on top of his own. "You're right Anna. As always."

Annalise laughs softly and shakes her head. "Not always papa, not always."

In the car, Annalise told her father about Emmett's suggestion about taking her to and from school. For some reason her dad was easy to persuade and didn't need and coaxing on the matter. As long as he had Emmett's parents phone number he was fine with it. That was a relief to Annalise and by the time she was dropped off at school by her father, all worrisome musings she had about Emmett and his lack of a heartbeat were on the back of her mind. Speaking of Emmett…

"Annalise!"

She squeaked as her feet left the ground and strong arms embraced her. With a breathy laugh, she placed her hands on Emmett's broad shoulders to brace herself, mindful not to let her can poke Emmett in his side. "Hi Em."

The low and deep chuckles shook her form as the large teen released his mirth. Annalise could feel herself blushing at the act, no less feel the stares and low tones pointed at them. Emmett, being the gentleman he is, gentle placed Annalise back down on solid ground, leaving her to be manhandled by the other members of the Cullen clan, mainly Alice. The diminutive girl latched onto Annalise like a baby koala, and Annalise could pinpoint where Edward was standing, due to his uncharacteristically loud snort at the act.

"Hi Alice." Annalise smiled as Alice giggled. She released her embrace and hooked an arm through Annalise's own.

"Hi Annalise! How was your night?"

The inflections in Alice's voice deemed her to be curious and as always, excited. The vibrations that helped Annalise's determine who Alice was, were ever moving and fast. Even if the tiny woman's feet were impossible to track, it seemed her very presence was like the brightest beacon, Alice _never_ stopped moving. Annalise wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"It was good," Annalise finally replied when she noticed she hadn't said anything in a while. The girl then shrugged. "Slept pretty well, so I can't complain. You?"

"Same here! Well I could _barely_ sleep! Especially when Emmett told us you were coming over!"

"I am?" Annalise could feel her brow raise at that little tidbit and Emmett hiss out Alice's name before recovering and clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah! I mean, only if you want to! I thought we could get a head start on our project and jot down some ideas of what we want to do!"

Once again Annalise thought that a flustered Emmett was an adorable Emmett. She snorted when Rosalie butted in to say her piece.

"Please say no, I want to see his face when you do."

"Rose! That's not nice!" Alice exclaimed, an exasperated lit in her voice. In a way, Annalise could imagine that Alice had her hands placed on her hips at the moment and Rosalie's own arms were crossed, whilst being placed in a confident stance. Emmett's own vibration shifted, he was nervous and judging by his placement he was waiting for her to answer.

"That sounds like a great idea Emmett! It would be a great chance to meet your parents too. Besides, I need to meet them anyway, papa agreed to let you pick me up and take me home, as long as I have your parent's phone number." She gives him a reassuring thumbs up in his direction, and resists the urge to wince as Alice squeals in excitement.

"Oh! Esme will be thrilled! I can't wait! Come on Anna, you can smooch Emmett later, let's get to your first class."

"Alice!"

* * *

Annalise was teetering with worry. Part of that could be because Emmett was driving like a madman, the other being that she was meeting his parents. It was a simple thing she was worrying over, but Annalise had her reasons. Truly, with all the constant moving around in her life, she never really got to make any good friends. The few she did make however, never seemed to stay. She felt her brow furrow on that thought. She had always thought that they'd have moved away or something, but as she got older and realized the dangers of the world, more sinister aspects came into play.

She ran a hand through her thick locks, she wouldn't dwell on it, no matter how terrible the thought is. According to her father, they've moved far enough away from the company's influence, they should be safe. So instead of thinking to hard on the past, Annalise focused more on the present. She laughed at Emmett's music taste and snide jokes he quipped back and forth with Jasper who was in the front seat. Next to her, Alice chartered away and gave her surprising details on their house. The way Alice dove into describing the scenery and architecture, courtesy of Esme, made Annalise want to meet the Cullen matriarch even more. From the sound of it Esme, was extraordinary with her work.

As the smooth pavement of the highway turned into a more rougher terrain, Annalise knew they were getting closer and her nerves started back up again. However, as soon as they began a wave of calm and content washed over her, smothering the negative emotions that were brewing up.

Annalise blinked, that was odd, but before she could think anymore of it, a small and rather cold hand laid over her own. Alice was comforting her, how sweet.

"Oh Annalise, Carlisle and Esme are so excited to meet you! Even more so that you're Emmett's new friend." The melodious tone of Alice graced her hearing and Annalise found herself laughing at the small jibe at Emmett.

"Short-stuff, can you please stop embarrassing me? I'm the one who's supposed to do that to you." Emmett's deep voice grumbled from the driver's seat as they slowed down to a stop. Guessing that they arrived at their destination, Annalise gracefully stepped out of Emmett's jeep.

Carefully and flawlessly, Annalise hummed in amusement before clicking her tongue once then speaking. "I'm excited to meet them too Alice, your parents sound wonderful!" One click of her tongue was good enough, as the Cullen household was surrounded by vast forest. The sounds of nature reverberated like guitar strings through her senses and her mind, used to its supernatural ability started to map out Annalise's surroundings. She could see the outline of the Cullen siblings beside her. Alice's and Emmett's bright and distinctive as they started teasing each other back and forth. Jasper a bit less prominent but there, due to him being in close proximity with Alice, her own bright frequency bouncing off of Jasper. If Annalise focused, she could 'see' Edward and Rosalie by the entrance of the house, which was absolutely _huge_.

Annalise closed her eyes, from the outside, the house seemed to be geometrically proportionate, a style that was considered modern and although Annalise could only make out the front, she knew she was going to be in for a surprise navigating inside the house.

"Annalise?"

The Latina jumped, just a bit. Emmett was suddenly in front of her, his encompassing statue blocking out everything else. Judging by the way he was standing, Emmett was holding out and arm for her. Annalise took it and directed a smile at Emmett in thanks.

As Emmett led her, inside his home, a sense of welcome and comfort was present, it seemed as soon as Annalise stepped into the house she was engulfed in a hug.

The body was surprisingly hard, much like the other friends she'd so quickly made, lush hair tickled at her cheek, and as Annalise breathed in, she could smell cinnamon and a hint of vanilla emanating from the figure embracing her. Annalise also thought that even though the body was cool to the touch, her heart felt warm at such a show of affection.

"Oh, you must be the Annalise, Emmett has told us so much about! It's such a pleasure to meet you dear, I'm Esme."

Esme pulled away and Annalise released a breathy laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just call me Esme dear. Are you hungry?"

From her sense of smell, the girl could definitely tell that Esme had cooked something, not wanting to be rude or refused, she felt herself nodding her head. "Starving." Annalise felt herself grin and Esme laughed, beautiful and seemingly ethereal at the action. She heard Emmett sigh and what seemed to be sagging in relief, if the shifting of posture and rustling of clothes had anything to do with it. Turning her head to his direction Annalise spoke.

"You gonna give me the grand tour big guy?" She inquired. Idly, she heard someone snicker as Emmett stuttered in answering her.

"Oh, yeah of course!"

In reality, Annalise could probably maneuver her way around the Cullen household just fine really. Esme, dancing her way in the kitchen, gave her a good sense of wear the island and bar stools were placed. Alice walking around to what seemed to be the living room, revealed the couches, coffee table and their places in the arrangement. If it was quiet and no one was present within the home, Annalise could've mapped out the area with her footsteps, simply put on a pair of combat boots, stomp around and she would've been good to go. However, the blind girl didn't need to give away and suspicions of her special ability, revealing things could lead to people disappearing, she didn't want that. Especially what happened last time before her and her papa moved here.

Her heart clenched at that thought, and she tried no to bring that memory at the forefront of her mind. Hearing laughter and loving banter within this family made a pit of dread fall though to her stomach. No, she was probably better off keeping to herself in this small town, but as Emmett lead her to one of the couches and happy voices surrounded her at all sides, she accepted her fate.

If anything happened this time, God forbid, she would fight, the past few days with the Cullens will attest to that. It was a promise and as she listened to Emmett animatedly explained his ideas for their project, his voice excited and kind, she vowed to keep it.

* * *

Edward found Annalise was an anomaly. Truly the girl was interesting in her mannerisms and the way she thinks. At first, Edward thought nothing of it, if he concentrated he could focus on her thoughts. A simple glance and he heard Annalise musing on trivial things, school and her liking of Emmett. However, there were the odd few and therebetween. There were times were Edward would unknowingly capture not a thought, but an image, an odd one at that. It was just darkness really, but at times Edward would capture blurry outlines that looked like people and vibrating monochrome solids that seemed like walls or certain objects. It was strange and overwhelming, first time he caught it was when Annalise walked in the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper.

" _Too loud."_ she had thought, and Edward was assaulted with such an array of colors, his own mind screamed in protest.

Too loud indeed.

* * *

Jasper had his own musings with the human. She was level headed, which the major could appreciate, but at times it felt as though an impossible weight bore her down. Her emotions were confusing, happiness and amusement one day, and then in a instant, dread, doubt, and worry was thick and surrounding her entire being. Jasper did his damn best to calm her without arousing suspicion, he had to be careful. The few times he did do it, curiosity was potent on Annalise, as if wondering how the negative emotions went away so quickly.

Regardless, Jasper wouldn't let his little brother's mate or Alice's newfound best friend feel such a way.

Even as he soothed her on the ride to their house, he wondered, why does she feel this way?

* * *

Annalise's decisions were spontaneous, so spontaneous it was to a fact that Alice could hardly see the girl. It was quite annoying. However, it was also a worrying factor. Too many indecisive actions meant Annalise was focusing too much on the could-be's and consequences. That was not a way to live, Alice could attest to that, it was not fun at all. So instead of relying on her psychic sight, Alice used her physical.

She could see a girl that seemed to be always tense and unsure, hiding under a mask of confidence and humor. She could see a girl who looked to be a tad bit annoyed when one of them offered help to walk her around, how her gait stumbled a bit with her can in hand as if she was not used to it.

Most of all however, she could see a girl that was afraid, scared. Of what? Alice could not decipher, but when sad, glazed green eyes unknowingly stared at her, Alice couldn't help but feel sad too.

* * *

 **Codex Entry:** _Test Subject 432-186_

 _*A strange tablet lies upon a desk littered with other papers, it sits atop of the rest, perfect in condition and a flashing led indicates that a report was just recently recorded.*_

" _ **Test subject 432-186 exhibits signs of cognitive thought after two weeks of a medically induced coma. Note that signs of aggression are apparent and due to its territorial nature it is recommended that sedatives are applied at all times for this subject. When faced with a stressful stimuli subject lashes out in an animalistic nature in correspondence with the DNA it was infused with, it has been seen that-"**_

" _ **Whispers! What the fuck are you doing? Get the sedatives!"**_

 _ ***Crashes and screams can be heard in the background***_

" _ **Please! No more tests! I'll be good! I'll be-"**_

" _ **Note, Subject 432-186 will not comply at this time, perhaps a more aggressive approach will produce the results we need."**_

 _ **Recording stopped.**_

* * *

 **Replies!**

 _ **Sam0728:**_ **Haha! I expect no less from our charismatic character! Thank you for the review!**

 **jansails: Yes we do indeed need some more Emmeyy love, the lack of fics for this big burly man is appalling, and indeed! It seems that Annalise has the upper hand for now!**

 **jessa76: Thank you for always reviewing for this fic! I'm glad you're still with me after all the waiting!**

 _ **Hope of the Darkness:**_ **Thank you! I love the codex entries myself as well, I received inspiration from them, from the Bioware games such as Dragon Age and Mass Effect. I find that it helps give more insight to the lore of my stories and I absolutely** **get excited in creating each one for the end of the chapter!**

 _bookaddict19:_ **Appropriate indeed! Massive corporations can be pretty sinister!**

 _Amb3rann3:_ **Thank you! That's the goal I'm aiming for Annalise, she's independent really, especially so with her gift. I wanted her to have that grasp of doing things herself. She has quite the burden on her, and she wants to carry her own weight of problems, for Hernando has enough to deal with on his own.**


	6. Faces

**A/N: It's been awhile! I** **apologize** **for the wait, but here's the next chapter! I'll keep the author's note short! Replies to my lovely Reviewers are at the end of the chapter and as always, review and enjoy!**

 **Story:** Frequencies

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairings:** EmmettxOC, CarlislexEsme, BellaxEdward, RosaliexOC

 **Summary:** Just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't see.

 _"An eye for and eye only ends up making the whole world blind."_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

 **Chapter 5: Faces**

Emmett watched Annalise trail her fingers over top the distinctive bumps of braille. Her lips moving as she silently mouthed the words of her chemistry text book. Annalise meeting Carlisle and Esme went well, fantastic actually. Esme immediately took to Annalise like she was part of the family already. The fact that she was rigorously cooking in the kitchen, making food for the first time in forever, was telling to that. When Carlisle came home, he was much the same to accepting Annalise with open arms, but Emmett did not miss the concerned look in his eyes at Annalise's condition. The physician in him was prominent as ever as Emmett's father watch the human now and again with curiosity and inquisitive attentiveness.

The two of them had still had not decided on what to do choose as a chemistry project. Really, it was more of a science fair type deal, so as long as the project held a little bit of chemic insight they should be okay. Emmett held back a low chuckle as Annalise scrunched her nose in frustration and muttered dangerously in spanish, she was getting irritated. His assumption was proven right when she slammed her book shut with a huff, and crossed her arms.

"Are you done?" Emmett teasingly asked.

Annalise barked out a laugh and ran a hand through her curls. "No, far from it. The issue is not finding an idea, I have loads, it's just they're a bit too advanced for a high school setting."

Emmett felt his eyebrows raise at this revelation. "Too advanced?"

" _Oh thank God, Emmett has a mate who has brains to balance out his brawn."_

Emmett is definitely going to beat Edward to the ground for that comment. Ignoring his brother's quips from upstairs and the soft, quiet laughs from the others, he waited for Annalise to continue.

"Mhm," Annalise stated. "We could go for a more biologic route, with some chemistry mixed in to please our teacher. One of my ideas is to create a type of gas that gives the effects of enhanced cognitive ability, but then that has to have trials and experiments and that would take too much time, at the very least probably be marked as mad scientists. Or do research on how the human body can compensate when one system fails and the other picks up the slack. What chemicals are released during that process in the brain, but then we would be going into a more neurological route…"

The burly vampire blinked. Annalise was right, the ideas she was rambling out were much too advanced. At least to Emmett's knowledge, he was impressed and a surge of pride filled his unbeaten heart. His mate was incredible.

"I-I'm rambling aren't I?" Annalise bit her lip and shifted in her place on the couch. Her head was turned towards Emmett's direction, and with the apprehensive look on her face, Emmett wanted to do nothing but soothe her and replace that expression with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're pretty when you ramble." Emmett said teasingly. Alice could be heard cackling upstairs at the cheesy line and Emmett restrained himself from snapping back with a rude comment of his own.

Blood rushed to Annalise's cheeks and neck at the compliment and she beamed. "Thanks, big guy." she said shyly. She patted his knee. "Well, at least we have about a month before we have to give Ms. Kane a definite topic for our project."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah! I'm sure we'll have the best project in this school!" the vampire looked at the time and his happening feeling was dampened when he realized how late it was. "We can start fresh tomorrow, it's getting late so I should take you home."

Annalise hummed in agreement and started packing her stuff back into her bag, deft hands never fumbling to gather her materials, she knew where everything was. That was another thing that Emmett was ever so curious about Annalise. He wasn't stupid, no, far from it. He noted how Annalise was rigid in her movements when her cane was in her hand. How she held back when walking around school, almost purposefully being cautious when moving around and hesitant. It was odd, Emmett had no doubt that his siblings noticed it too.

Nevertheless as he led Annalise to the front door, he was lovingly shoved out of the way by the tiny menace that was Alice.

Annalise was then ceremoniously embraced by Alice.

"It was great having you over Anna! Next time you're over I'll make sure Emmett doesn't hog you the entire time."

The human laughed softly and raised her hands to cup Alice's face. "Thanks Alice, I could go for some girl time. It'll be fun." There was a second where Annalise seemed nervous, Emmett could hear her heartbeat speed up for a moment. Her hands were still placed on Alice's face and as if she would lose her confidence in the spur of the moment, she quickly asked. "May I see you Alice?"

At this comment, Alice furrowed her brow and Emmett could see curiosity and surprise alight in those golden pools. Judging by that reactions, Alice wasn't expecting this question. "I'm sorry?" Alice asked.

"I, uh, when I mean 'see you', I mean tracing your face. To at least get a sense of what you look like." She started to pull her hands away. "If you're uncomfort-". Annalise was interrupted when Alice gentle grasped her wrists and guided them back to her face, and when Annalise felt her smile in confirmation, Annalise returned it with a grin of her own.

Annalise closed her eyes, and Emmett couldn't help but feel he was intruding on a rather intimate moment as he stood behind them, watching the scene play out. The human's thumbs gently traced over the perfect contours of Alice's face. Perfect concentration was etched on Annalise's expression as her fingers brushed past a piece of the psychic's wild hair.

"What color is your hair?" she asked.

Alice, who seemed to be in a trance at the actions of Annalise, composed herself as she answered. "Black."

Warm digits traced over Alice's brow and eyelids. "Your eyes?" She then inquired.

"Amber."

This rused a laugh out of Annalise as she pulled back, done with her observations."Like a _gato_? It suits you."

Alice beamed and even though Annalise could not see it, she somehow knew and smiled back. Emmett took this opportunity to clear his throat and offer a strong arm to Annalise, indicating their time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow _gatito_." Annalise waved in the general direction where Alice was and told her to tell the rest of the family goodbye and thank you.

Emmett looked back to give Alice a look for her incessant pestering, but faltered when he saw deadly white teeth flash from the doorway. He withheld a shudder, Emmett knew that look. Annalise was in for a world of trouble, that's always to be expected when you've become friends with one Alice Cullen.

* * *

Strangely enough, if not surprising, Rosalie was next on Annalise's list of 'Getting to Know the Cullens'.

The blonde bombshell was worried about letting a human walk into their lives. In all honesty, there were times Rosalie was glad Annalise couldn't see, the many slip ups the family has had in the past two weeks have been ridiculous. From Alice speeding around the house without care, to Edward and Jasper almost fighting right in front of the girl over a chess game.

Annalise was an enigma and as Rosalie sat in the human's kitchen, waiting for her to get ready for an impromptu shopping trip, she determined that Annalise's father, Hernando, was also a strange human himself. For one, Rosalie noted that Hernando did not gape at her like other humans did when first seeing her and her unnatural beauty. He simply answered the door, gave Rosalie a kind smile and offered her some coffee, to which she politely declined. Rosalie had to admit that Hernando was a rather handsome man. With copper skin and dark curls that were starting to show signs of grey, as well as a strong stature, she was surprised that he wasn't the talk of the town next to her own father, Carlisle. He asked questions about her family and herself, for some reason the blonde found herself answering sincerely, there was something about Annalise's father that made her open up to the man, just a little bit.

She looked around the humble abode as Hernando proceeded to make clean the kitchen. Golden eyes caught a picture posted up on the fridge. A simple family photo, it was Annalise, her father, and another woman. Annalise was quite young, looking to be four if the baby tooth grin and bright striking green eyes was anything to go by. This picture was taken before her accident it seemed. The woman, Annalise's mother, was beautiful and Hernando's lingering gaze on the picture as he retrieved something from the fridge told Rosalie he was still very much in love with his deceased wife.

The longing and sorrow in the man's eyes was as gone as quick as it came. Before Rosalie could dwell on it any longer, Annalise appeared in the room, all bundled up in a wool sweater and ready to go.

The vampire watched with mild interest as the human girl maneuvered around her kitchen flawlessly. Walking around her father, Annalise snagged an apple from the generic fruit bowl centered on the small island. Rosalie quirked a brow as Annalise fidgeted with the apple in her hand, not quite taking a bite yet.

"Nervous?" The blonde inquired. Honestly, she had every right to be. A shopping trip with Alice was nothing to sneeze at. The fact that she managed to drag Rosalie along with them was a testimony in itself.

Annalise vented a soft breath of air through flared nostrils as she nodded. "Sort of?" Her head canted in slight irritation of hearing her father laugh.

"I never thought I'd hear it. My little girl is afraid of going to shopping." Hernando stated.

Annalise in turn gave her father a rather impressive warning growl. The man raised his hands and chuckled once more. "All right, all right, I guess this is my queue to leave."

Rosalie smirked at Annalise's disgruntled look from the recent teasing, and watched as Hernando gathered his bags for work and kissed Annalise on the top of her head. His vibrant green gaze that contrasted with his daughter's dull turned to Rosalie. "Be safe you two, and don't have too much fun." He gave Rose a kind smile and made his way to the door. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave _mija_!"

" _S_ _í papa!"_ Annalise exclaimed after him. As soon as the door closed, Annalise breathed a sigh of relief and directed her speech to Rosalie. "If he said or did anything embarrassing, I take full responsibility and I apologize for his actions."

The statement was said in such a blank tone that it surprised a laugh out of Rosalie. Hearing that she made her guest amused, Annalise cracked a smile.

"Don't you fret." Rosalie drawled. "Your father was a perfect gentleman."

"Oh thank God."

Rosalie snorted again and stood up, ready to leave. She made sure to stay out of Annalise's way as she maneuvered through her home with ease, making sure she had everything. Surprisingly enough the blonde vampire had to remind the girl to bring her cane of all things. Annalise laughed awkwardly and nodded at the reminder, Rosalie did not miss the grimace on her face as went to retrieve it.

The car ride back to the Cullen household was met with an either awkward or content silence, depending on who you asked. Rose had to drive back to the house to pick up Alice, who she hoped found an outfit by now to wear. To Rose, there was nothing much to be said. However, the as she placed the car in park in front of her house, keen ears picked up on Annalise's increasing heartbeat. She assumed it was over the possibility of Annalise seeing Emmett before they leave, her suspicions were dashed when the latina turned her head in Rosalie's direction.

The human bit her lip and the vampire watched as Annalise's face went through an array of expressions before steeling herself.

"I have to admit, Alice has be a bit curious about you, Rose." Annalise began.

Rosalie felt her eyebrow quirk and out of her peripheral she could see Alice's bright grin at the front door as the small woman waited for the conversation to play out between the two of them.

"Oh?" Rose stated. "Curiosity killed the cat." Manicured nails tapped idly on the steering wheel.

Annalise's lips twitched into a teasing smirk. "But satisfaction brought it back." she rubbed her hands onto the jeans she was wearing. "Alice says you're a bombshell and have caused plenty of heads to turn your way." Annalise bites her lip, nostrils flaring as she breathes out. "With your permission I would like to see what all the fuss is about." She gives Rosalie a wavering smile, and the blonde was a tad bit confused at Annalise's wording before her mind went back to when Annalise traced Alice's face. Ah, so that's why Alice hadn't come to the car yet.

Rosalie saw that Annalise was shaking, and a pang of hurt shot through her. She was nervous, and Rose could not blame her. She wasn't the ray of sunshine that Alice proclaimed and proved to be. She was distant and cold, but for Emmett's and her family's sake, she was trying with Annalise. She turned her body in the seat and gently grasped Annalise's hands. The girl jumped at the sudden cold content, but relaxed as Rosalie raised her hands. Warm fingers brushed against her jaw and Rosalie found herself closing her eyes at the touch.

Minutes seemed like hours as the human took in every perfect detail on Rosalie's face. Rosalie responded calmly as she asked for the color of her hair and eyes. When it was all said and done, Annalise pulled her hands back and Rose opened her eyes. A forlorn smile was placed on Annalise's face.

"You're beautiful." She breathed out.

Rosalie's undead heart seemed to clench at the sincerity of Annalise's words. Even though she could not see, in her mind's eye she conjured an image of Rose that left her breathless. This observation from the human was genuine and Rose found herself reaching over to gently squeeze Annalise's hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

Jasper was the next victim. He and Annalise had shared a love for literature, somehow Jasper would miraculously procure a book in braille Annalise hasn't read yet. This led to the two of them bonding, and once a week Annalise would find herself curled up on a comfortable chair reading with Jasper.

It was one of the few and rather rare times Jasper could feel content with a human. They would speak of the intricacies that involved history, (with Jasper keeping note how he would correct some inaccuracies that were written.) and Annalise, being the inquisitive girl she was, never ceased her questioning. It was endearing to Jasper and the other's would tease him about the newfound book club he and Annalise had founded in the Cullen household.

Jasper was _rarely_ caught off guard, centuries of being a soldier in his human and immortal years has taught him to always be on edge for the slightest rouse of suspicion. His gift helped him tremendously with his discipline. So as he approached the resident human, ready to present to her a new book, he was quite surprised when warm hands reached up to cup his face.

Jasper could hear Edward's fingers cease at playing the piano as he read his thoughts, aware of his shock.

" _She's rather bold isn't she?"_ his voice carried enough so the other vampires in the house were tuned in on the happenings in the study.

Indeed she was, but Jasper didn't raise his own hands to stop her, he knew what she was doing. His breath hitched as one of her thumbs lingered on the edge of his jaw. A frown marred her features as she felt one of the tell-tale scars of the many Jasper bore on his body.

"You've been hurt." It was a statement harboring a no nonsense tone. Jasper could feel the dull ache of sympathy, it was mellow and consuming. Underneath it was the thin veil of understanding, a shared experience of a pain that no one should have left upon them. It left Jasper rather speechless and all he could do was let Annalise finish her observation of him. She reached down and patted his arm, giving him a sad smile before feeling the tome that was still placed in his hands.

The spell was broken as Annalise released a fresh laugh. "Another book? Jasper I'm going to have to ask papa to turn the guest room into a library at this rate!"

Jasper returned Annalise's mirthful laugh with one of his own, albeit it was a bit forced.

Who hurt Annalise the same way he was?

* * *

Esme's food was _divine_. There was a sense of comfort and love put into each dish that made Annalise's heart ache with every bite she took. With each passing day Annalise would find herself over at the Cullen's, her sense of smell was overwhelmed by the copious amount of aroma's Esme created in the kitchen. Each time Annalise would protest, the girl was already worried enough about their grocery bill (especially with having a son as big as Emmett around).

However the motherly woman would protest just as much, not letting Annalise worry, she loved to cook for guests. She looked forward to Annalise's visits, so it was rather concerning when Hernando called the house on a Saturday morning bearing bad news.

"Hello?"

" _Good morning Esme, it's Hernando."_ Esme's brow furrowed at the sound of the man's voice, with keen hearing it sounded like the man had been crying.

"Oh! Good morning! Is everything alright?"

" _No, I hate to be a bother to you on the weekend, but Annalise has come down with something and I've been called in. Is it alright if-"_

"I'll be right over." Esme quipped. Her gaze turned to the rest of the family who gathered around to listen in. She immediately gave her children a look and spoke lowly so Hernando wouldn't catch wind over the phone. " _Stay."_ she gave an especially pointed look to Emmett, who sagged in defeat and nodded.

" _Are you sure Esme? I don't want to be a bother…"_

"Nonsense." By now Esme had her coat on and a container of steaming chili she made the day before. "You're fine Hernando, truly, Annalise is like one of my own now." She could hear his breath hitch and a shaky exhale to follow.

" _Thank you,"_ he breathed. " _Today is...tough for us, and I hate that I have to go into to work with her feeling like this but...thank you."_

With that he hung up and Esme bid her farewell to her family and sped down the road towards Annalise's house. When she arrived, Hernando greeted her at the door and the gruff voice that she heard over the phone made much more sense. The man had been crying, the tell-tale redness that rimmed around his eyes was a blatant clue to the matter. Esme could feel the dread and depression that surrounded the Castillo home and she was highly concerned that Annalise's impromptu illness was worse than what her father put on.

"Thank you Esme," Hernando began. "Annalise came down with a rather awful cough and her temperature is running a bit high. I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone, but the department is short on staff today." He breathes out, the action seemingly making him look about ten years older. There was an invisible weight on his shoulders and the kind and joyful man that Esme had the pleasure to get to know these last two months was non-existent. "I should be back later on tonight, thank you Esme." He makes sure to show Esme where everything is and there's medicine placed on the counter. Hernando bids his farewell one last time and leaves. Esme listens out for Annalise, her heartbeat and breathing tells her that she's asleep.

The silence was soon broken when rattling coughs had Esme speeding up the stairs with medicine and a glass of water in hand. She knocks gentle on the door and calls her name. "Annalise?" there's a pause, before a raspy voice replies.

"Esme?"

She opens the door, and the scent of illness permeates the air. Annalise looks as bad as she feels. Her dark locks were knotted and threatening to break out of the hairband she tied them up in. A sheen of sweat was visible on her forehead and crumpled tissues surrounded her form.

Esme gets to work. Idly taking note of the layout of the human's room as she explained why she was here. "Your father was called into work, he called me to make sure you're okay." Annalise's bookshelf that was placed next to her window was overflowing with books, old and new, courtesy of Jasper. Her closet was open, and shopping bags filled with clothes Alice and Rosalie had picked out for her remained untouched since their last mall trip,

When Esme finished picking up, she sat herself on the edge of Annalise's bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the tear tracks that marked her face. She placed a hand on top of the human's forehead, mildly concerned on how hot she was. Annalise's breath hitched at the action and Esme quickly pulled away, afraid she hurt her.

"Annalise?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't remember her." The sudden confession startled Esme and unbidden tears started to flow as an anguished voice continued, ridden with frustration and anger. "I-I'm forgetting what my own mother used to look like and I hate myself for it!" Another bout of coughs rattle her body and mixed with the harsh sobs, Esme was afraid Annalise was going to make herself sick. "If I wasn't so stupid if I just _listened_ then maybe-" Annalise clenches her eyes shut and a keening whine is muffled between her hands that were placed upon her mouth. "Why can't I see her anymore?"

Esme swallowed the lump in her throat and gently gathered the heartbroken girl in her arms. There's was silence for a moment before Annalise's voice croaked out, muffled in Esme's shirt. "Today's the day she died."

Esme felt her hold tighten on the child. "Oh, sweet child. I'm so sorry." Everything clicked into place on why Hernando acted the way he did and why he looked so upset. It was a tumultuous time for him and Annalise. The fact that Annalise was sick and had to be alone in this endeavor made Esme want to weep. No child should be in this much pain. Esme rocked her back and forth waiting for her sobs to die out.

As hiccups turn into soft coughs and then a deep breath Esme thanked her enhanced hearing as Annalise spoke softly.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Her voice was thick with emotion as she rubbed the child's back. "You're mother would be so proud of the woman you have become. The love she had for you will never go away, one can never forget a mother's love." It was a confident fact Esme stated. Maternal love was something that made women move mountains for their child, and with how much the Castillo's mourned with their loss, Esme was sure that Annalise's mother was loved dearly in this home by child and husband.

Feeling Annalise become limp in her arms, Esme sighed. The girl had cried herself to exhaustion. She made sure to place her back down on the bed as gently as possible. There was a sudden buzz in her back pocket that let her know one of her children or husband had texted her. Making sure Annalise was comfortable she flipped open her phone to look at the message.

 _ **Emmett: Hey ma, is Annalise okay? Ali-cat went into the future and is more quiet than usual…**_

Esme smiled softly at the concern Emmett showed. She looked back at her current charge and breathed out. It looked to be that a good cry is what Annalise needed, it seemed now that she slept more peacefully, even with her sinus still clogged with god knows what. She swiftly replied to ease her son's concerns.

 _ **Esme: No, but she will be.**_

* * *

Two days after Annalise's breakdown, Carlisle was worried to find the child sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with her father. As he approached the duo, he caught wind of the conversation they were having.

"Papa, can we please leave? You know I hate hospitals." Carlisle frowned as Annalise's heartbeat was unusually fast. The congestion he could hear as she breathed in immediately indicated Carlisle that Annalise most likely had pneumonia. Especially since she hasn't seen improvement in her health over the weekend, much to the family's worry.

"No _mija_ , we've tried to wait this illness out, but you've just been getting worse." Hernando had an arm around his daughter, keeping her close as Annalise leaned her head against her father's shoulders. Blank eyes gazing ahead and unseeing, Carlisle was surprised when her head perked up at his incoming presence. She had noticed him before her father….interesting.

Carlisle cleared his throat "Ah, Hernando, Annalise. I hate to see you here on less than unfortunate terms."

Hernando's shoulders seemed to sag in relief at the sight of Carlisle, it was well known he was the best doctor at this hospital and Hernando would make sure to put that fact to good use. "Carlisle." he nodded, then frowned as another bought of coughs overcame Annalise. The girl grimaced and groaned softly when the episode was over.

"Hi Carlisle," she stated with a weak smile. "Esme's chili was delicious, could you tell her thank you for me when you get home?"

Carlisle chuckled and nodded his head towards Hernando, asking permission to perform size-up on Annalise. As the man nods, Carlisle responds to Annalise as he checks her pulse. "I'm sure Esme would be delighted to hear that you enjoyed her cooking." He goes through a professional routine, already knowing what ails Annalise, he wanted to go through the motions as if he didn't have supernatural hearing. Nodding to himself in confirmation, Carlisle stands and gestures to the family of two to follow him to a room.

"I suspect that Annalise here has pneumonia."

Annalise sighs and mutters something low in spanish that causes Hernando to reply sharply.

"Language."

"Sorry papa."

Carlisle chuckled, but when reaching the designated room for Annalise he noted how tense she had become. Her hands were gripped tightly around her father's arm and the last bit of color in her face that wasn't taken away by her illness, was gone from the underlying fear that was evident in her stature. Carlisle was worried, was Annalise's fear that much attributed to hospitals themselves?

As Hernando helped Annalise onto the bed Carlisle stated that he was going to give Annalise a prescription of antibiotics to help clear up the infection. He also suggested while they were here to give Annalise an IV to help her stay hydrated, he regretted stating the matter a few seconds later.

"No! No needles! Papa _please_ , we have the prescription, can we just leave?" Annalise's face was frantic and laced with fear, her eyes darting around the room as if tracking an invisible foe. Her form was shaking as she committed to remove herself out of the bed. Carlisle was horrified to see such a reaction to come from the girl. It was obvious any experience she's had at a place of healing was unfortunate.

Hernando started speaking quickly in spanish, Carlisle was only able to catch a few words as the human man switch back and forth between languages, trying to calm his daughter.

"I'm sorry _mija_ , _cálmese_. No no, don't go there, come back to me. Come on. _Estás aquí conmigo, no allí."_

Annalise was breathing harshly, difficult because of her condition. Both humans in the room were standing once more. Annalise glued to her father's side, eyes screwed shut and body shivering. Hernando made eye contact with Carlisle and shook his head solemnly. "Carlisle, thank you for your help. If you could just hand me the forms to sign and the prescription, we'll be on our way."

Carlisle didn't know what came over him. He should've protested, convince Hernando to let his daughter stay for a few hours to receive proper treatment. No, he couldn't, not after he witness the panic attack Annalise had. He didn't want to unintentionally scar the girl anymore than she was. He nodded solemnly, mind reeling at what he just witnessed. Something had happened to the Castillo's, something that still haunts them to this day. Carlisle steeled himself, he and his family would watch out for the two. His compassion and resolve would not let him see them in anymore pain. Carlisle would do whatever it takes to not let himself witness such unadulterated fear on Annalise or pure sorrow from Hernando, ever again.

* * *

Music is said to soothe the savage beast.

At least, that's what Annalise believes. As Edward's fingers gloss over the keys, creating beautiful symphonies that only a genius could create on the spot, Annalise's mind was silent. It was quite the surprise to Edward. As soon as the music began, he noted her presence come near him. Without missing a beat whilst playing, he slid over on the bench and offered a seat to the girl, who took the offer graciously.

Edward and the rest of the family was relieved when Annalise regained her health the following week after her visit to the hospital. She was back to her witty self, her bout of anxiety and depression the week prior seemingly non-existent. The family didn't mention it, and as much as Emmett wanted to help and talk about it with Annalise, he had to act oblivious to it. It was only to Edward's mind reading they knew what Annalise succumbed to with Esme and Carlisle. So Emmett had to settle with giving Annalise multiple hugs a day and making her laugh.

However as of right now, Annalise decided to spend time with Edward, as Emmett and the girls were out hunting (or running errands as per told to the oblivious human). As the music continued, Edward focused on Annalise's mind and his breath hitched.

Colors, a multitude of an array of colors moved and intertwined with each other as the pitch of music changed and differentiated between keys. Not a single word was produced in Annalise's mind at this time. She was simply and quite literally feeling the music and 'seeing' it. It was remarkable, beautiful, and utterly unique to the human that entered the Cullen's lives. It was also overwhelming and unconsciously Edward found himself trailing of his composition, coming to a stop, to which Annalise thought it was the end.

She clapped as she laughed softly. Smiling at Edward as she turns her body to face him. "Edward that was wonderful! You're really talented!"

Edward had been given many compliments throughout his years of existence, but it was something about Annalise's pure amazement that made him feel sheepish. "Ah thank you Annalise." Was that embarrassment in his voice?

Annalise seeming to sense this, grinned and patted Edwards's cheek. "Aw, you're too cute Eddie."

"You've been hanging around Emmett too much." Edward sighed, disgruntled at the nickname. He noted Annalise hadn't removed her hand from his face, she was tracing him now.

"Guilty as charged." She quipped. Fingers brushed his forehead and Edward sputtered as Annalise poked him right in the center. "You frown too much."

Edward scowled as Annalise raises an inquisitive brow. "Tell me I'm wrong." she teases.

"You're incorrigible. " Edward replies fondly.

Annalise laughs again and Edward turns back to begin playing the piano once more. He allowed himself to smile as Annalise closed her eyes and lost herself within the music. As long as Edward brought the beautiful colors to the forefront of the human's mind as he played, he could deal with a little teasing.

* * *

Emmett composed himself as soft fingers brushed against his lips. He would tell her.

Annalise was beautiful as her face was etched in concentration. She was mapping out Emmett, taking her time as if the world around them had stilled. There was an unspoken connection between the two of them. They had become closer these past couple months. Neither of them had acted on the impulse, afraid of what would happen if they did.

Emmett closed his eyes as thumbs ghosted over his eyelids. He would tell her.

Textbooks lied forgotten on the coffee table, half written notes scattered among the couch they sat on.

Annalise traced his jaw, pausing, hesitant as if she was considering something. The moment was gone as quick as it came as her hand came back down to grasps Emmett, copper-skin contrasting with the pale white. Silence was all that was needed between them. An understanding of what was happening between them unspoken. Emmett unconsciously leaned down to kiss the top of Annalise's head. He wanted to stay in this moment forever if he could, but for now stillness and serenity is what they both needed.

When the time was right, he would tell Annalise what he and his family were, no doubt to also reveal his feelings.

As Annalise's intertwined hand squeezed against his, Emmett nodded to himself.

He would tell her.

* * *

 **Codex:** _**Review Analysis of Annalise Castillo**_

 _ **Name: Annalise Castillo**_

 _ **Age: 9**_

 _ **Height: 52.8 Inches**_

 _ **Sex: F**_

 _ **Miss Castillo represents remarkable aptitude and adaptivity with her disability. Due to the blood samples we were able to collect she is the perfect mix of what the corporation was trying to achieve for all these years. There is not a single inconsistent reading with her development. Unfortunately it seems the incident involving Miss Castillo could not be replicated, as the multitude of bodies filling up in the morgue would indicate. I recommend that the corporation should keep the Castillo's within their grap after their release, the child is a very valuable asset.**_

 _ **-'Whispers'**_

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **goingfar:**_ __ **Thank you for reviewing! My inspiration for Evolcorp came from ALOT of things, the main takeaway though are the companies Abstergo (Assassins Creed), Faro Industries (Horizon: Zero Dawn), and the Yutani Corporation (Alien). Something about sinister corporations hiding behind a mask of advancement and technology astound me. Why wouldn't there be such a thing in the Twilight universe? As for Bella, she's coming! But I won't spoil more than that!**

 _ **Quavers:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm always craving for interactions between the Cullen family. Just having the OC interact with their chosen love interest and no one else is a 'no' from me. I try to make it as natural as I can! Each of the Cullen's personality is different, they are their own person. I keep that in mind whenever I put them in a scene with Annalise or eachother at that!**


End file.
